Another attempt at Will and Sonny's first kiss
by msarahv
Summary: Fluff for the sake of it. Only read if you want to feel happy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this story is mostly there to shut June Abernathy up for a while. Not that I mind the comments of course. I reel in them! I was just feeling generous today. Enjoy everyone!**

"The concert is canceled." says a disappointed Will after reading the board on the campus lounge. He had gathered his courage to casually ask Sonny out, not specifying that it was a date, in case Sonny would say he's not interested. He wanted to just spend an evening with him, free from all the tension, at home and between the two of them, as they seem to have trouble staying calm around each other. A concert seemed a brilliant idea as it would mean hanging out without having to talk much and maybe he could manage and sort out his own feelings. Sonny sighs and asks "Want to call it a night, then ?" Okay, Will thinks, at least one thing is clear. He doesn't want Sonny to go. His mind races for a replacement idea and he sputters "Well, maybe we could, I don't know, hum. Why not go and grab a bite somewhere ?" Sonny's eyes widen and he waits a little before he answers. "That's good, man, you don't have to entertain me. I'll find something else to do tonight. Unless, you really want to... ?" Will shrugs. "Yeah, Id like that. What about that Mexican place downtown, the one you were talking about the other day with your mates. You've tried it ?" Sonny smirks. "Not, yet, no. Been too busy recently. Like listening to your shit all the time." Will lets out a laugh. "You say that but you love hearing me talk." Sonny inhales loudly which startles Will. "I do love it, yes." "Then let's move" says Will who takes a few steps before halting abruptly. Sonny bumps into him. Will turns and frowns. "What did you say ?" Sonny looks the picture of innocence, like he doesn't know what Will is talking about but a nervous twitch at the corner of his eyes betrays him.

Will takes Sonny's hands in his. He feels himself slightly trembling, but in that very moment, all his hesitations are gone. He approaches Sonny's lips with his own. He hears Sonny let out a long shaky breath which makes him stop for an instant, then he proceeds and finally feels the incredible softness that is Sonny's mouth. It's so intense that he doesn't do anything else. He just stays that way, savoring it until he feels Sonny getting impatient and kissing him hard. Will hears himself moaning. In another daring move, he slowly slides his hands around Sonny's waist and the feel of Sonny's body against him is intoxicating. This is so right, so very right. He's not thinking, anymore, just taking it all in and follows the rush his own body is going through.

After a very long moment, Sonny retreats from the kiss, panting heavily. They press their forehead together and Will opens his eyes and meets Sonny's. He wishes he could stay in that moment forever. Getting lost in Sonny like that and sensing him surrender, excited and overwhelmed, is making Will feel extremely virile and though he is aware of the irony, in this instant, he wouldn't trade any kind of hetero-normalcy with feeling like he does about this awesome guy. He realizes suddenly that Sonny is not saying anything, nor moving and, for a split second, he begins to wonder if maybe he didn't like it or if he's regretting it. He backs away a little, frowning and Sonny tenses up and grabs Will's arm to still him. "Will, I... What's...?" Breathing a little too fast, Will says " You... Is it okay ?... Are you... ?" Sonny's grin grows so big that it eats up his face and makes Will blink. "Yeah, I... I've wanted to do this for quite some times, now but I didn't want to pressure you into something you weren't interested in. You are, right ?" He asks, his voice shaking slightly. Will mirrors the smile "Oh yes, very. I could kiss you all night." Sonny beams and catches Will's lips with his own. Will opens his mouth and soon Sonny's tongue is sweeping softly inside. Will's cock reacts instantly and seeing as he's pressed upon Sonny, he's sure he's felt it. Which would explain Sonny's hand moving down his back to his ass. This is delicious.

They've ended up going to the Mexican restaurant anyway and Will can't remember, for the life of him what he ate there. He just knows that it tasted good and that Sonny was looking at him throughout the whole meal, which makes him wonder when he took the time to eat himself. When they exit, it's pitch black out, as the street light next to them seems out-of-order. Will takes advantage of that to takes Sonny's hand in his and press gently. Sonny presses back and gives him a peck on the lips. They begin walking back to Will's car which is luckily parked quite far. When they finally get to it, Sonny gently pushes Will's shoulder until he has his back pressed to the car door. He kisses him hungrily this time and Will almost hiccups from the sheer force of it. His knees give way and he slides down. Sonny's hand scoops his butt and stays there while the other one is caressing Will's cheekbones. Will's hands are in Sonny's hair, making a mess there. He wonders if he'll be able to drive away after that as his whole body is screaming for an even further closeness. Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. He likes the name so much. When Sonny pauses, still holding Will against his heart, he whispers "Sonny, ..." "Yeah ?" "Will you go out with me ?" Sonny giggles, making Will's body vibrate. "I don't know, Will, let me think... I am so busy right now. With all the kissing I want to catch up on, I don't know if I'll have time left for any kind of outing." Will grins. "Kay, I'll rephrase that. Would you be antisocial with me and just be together as much as possible ?" Sonny brushes Will's upper lip and murmurs "That, I can do. But if you want to go home now and rest, I suggest we stop now or I won't be accountable for my actions." The thrill of hearing this makes Will even weaker, then he regains his balance and opens the door. "See you soon, then ?" Sonny frowns "What do you mean soon ? I expect your ass in my coffee shop, first thing tomorrow morning. I'll have trouble sleeping if you don't agree to that." It's Will's turn to tease "Hmm, tomorrow might be filled up already. I have this gorgeous guy to see and I don't know if I will be able to spare a second." Sonny beams. "It's a date, then."

It takes Will five attempts at turning the ignition to start off his car as he feels Sonny's gaze on him through the car window. He can't gather his thought right now. He just knows he's exceedingly happy the plan for the night has changed. The concert, what concert ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for reading it and for the nice reviews. I got inspired again.**

Will is not here yet. Sonny is sweating out. His mind has gone from, what if he was in a car accident to he must have changed his mind about us to just mush. He looks back at the clock. He's been opened for six minutes now and he can't concentrate. He's been thinking about Will since he woke up. He dreamt about Will. When the alarm rang, he thought that all of what had happened was a dream. Then he became conscious enough to know that nope, only the very smutty part. He had worn a smile since then. He looks from the door to the clock in a constant motion and gives up on trying to work. The reasonable part of his brain tells him that he won't be able to keep up later but it is immediately muted down by the sound of the door opening. Will is here.

Will comes a little too early to the coffee-house. The blinds are shut and although he guesses Sonny is already there, he prefers using these few minutes to calm down. His knees are weak again but this time out of fear. What if... ? There are so many ways things could go wrong. He focuses on his breathing until he begins to hyperventilate. He has to go and sit on one of the bench. He rubs his face and absent-mindedly ruffles his hair. Then he tries and fix it. He wants to look as good as possible to Sonny. He brings up back last night's memory and the look of undiluted happiness on Sonny's face. He feels better. But the excitation is still bubbling him up. He has no choice but to go in. Sonny's at the counter, his head turned to the back. Will carefully closes the door and watch him turn around. And the sun in Will's head goes up.

Sonny walks up to him and says "Hey you!". The level of warmth in his voice makes Will's heart melt. He feels a little awkward, wondering how to move. Yesterday, he was lost in the excitement, but he's still figuring how to behave around a guy. Luckily, Sonny knows just how to and in a swift and tender movement, he slides his arms around Will's waist and gives him a kiss. It is even better than the other ones. It tickles. It leaves bubbles of joy in Will's stomach. They kiss again then just stand looking at each other, grinning. Will feels his chest full with plenty emotions and doesn't know which one to act on. Hell, he'll go with happy "Couldn't wait to see you. It's great not to need a good reason to come. Now, you're the reason." Sonny smiles again. He doesn't seem he'll ever stop. Won't his jaw hurt ? thinks Will who hasn't stopped either since he walked in. "I'm happy you say that. I wish I didn't have to work right now but you being there will make my day much easier to go through." "I can't stay more than an hour, though. I have a lecture on the other side of campus." "Any length of time spent with you is worth it, Will. You want something to drink ?" Will realizes he hasn't had breakfast yet. He spent so much time on grooming up... "I'll take a bear claw and some coffee. Thanks, gorgeous." "And for that last part, it's all on the house." "You mean I could have paid you with kisses and sweet words before ? If I had known, I would have started sooner and save lots of money." Sonny giggles and hands him the food. Will sits near a wall and, instead of eating, daydreams while watching Sonny at the coffee machine.

Sonny comes to the table and sits down facing him. Will is frustrated, he had expected him to sit on the same seat as him. He eats and begins to talk about classes and friends. At one moment, he lays his hand on the table and Sonny grabs it so Will has to eat and drink with only one hand. When he's finished breakfast, he stands up and takes the initiative to push Sonny with his hips "Scoop!" He sits close to his man and lays his head on his shoulder. It feels heavenly. Especially when Sonny places his now-free hand on Will's lap. He'd stay there forever but obnoxious customers come into the shop and Sonny gets up, kisses him and greets them. Will goes to the counter, opens his backpack and starts studying. Every now and then, he looks up to Sonny fussing about and can't help smiling again. After a while, Sonny asks him "When will your lecture be over ?" "At 11. You want me to come back then ? How long is your shift ?" Sonny raises his hand " Wait a sec! " He takes his phone and disappears in the back room. Will resumes his studying. Sonny comes back and caresses one of Will's fingers softly. "Okay, I've cleared my day after 11. From then on, I'm all yours !" Will laughs, exalted " All of you is mine ?" Sonny moves his brows suggestively "Absolutely. I am all yours to conquer. That is if we can find a secluded place enough." "Hold your horses, I am not that kind of guy, you'll have to wait a bit." Sonny immediately stops smiling and looks grave "Of course, Will, I won't push you, I promise. I just meant it in a teasing way but you don't have to, right away, and..." Will is torn into letting Sonny rambles as he's so cute doing it or clearing things out for him as he doesn't want him to be upset. " I was teasing you too, Sonny. I trust you, entirely. But you're my first boyfriend and..." Sonny smiles again at the word "Yes, boyfriend of mine ?" Feeling encouraged Will finishes " … I don't know if I'll measure up to your expectations." Sonny looks stunned at this, then roars so much, his head goes back. Will doesn't even know how to react until Sonny slides around the counter, hugs him and whispers "You're being so perfect at it, it isn't even funny. Don't change a thing and I'll be fully satisfied." Will sniffs in the smell of coffee mixed with Sonny's and hugs back. "Thanks" he says " You're not bad at it yourself. I couldn't have dreamt for someone kinder." Sonny looks at him, brows comically up "... and hotter of course. And now I have to run or I'll be late."


	3. Chapter 3

**You wanted fluff, you got it... and incidentally, didn't Sonny look angelic on the show today ?**

Will is furiously writing in his notebook. The lecture was very dense and he will have to go through it several times. But, he thinks, not today. Because, in about... 5 minutes, his watch tells him... Sonny will pick him up and there's no way he'll think about school after that. He makes a strong mental effort to listen to the last explanation, then quickly pack his backpack and more or less runs to the door. He scans the crowd of students and feels just a pinch in the heart when he doesn't spot Sonny. Well, he'd better get used to having a boyfriend (his mind echoes the "boyfriend of mine" from this morning and he already feels better) who's owning a business and will not always be available right away. He plans on walking to Common Grounds, thinking he'll meet him here, when two hands grab him from behind "Where do you think you're going ?"

Only the thought of two hundred pairs of student's eyes around them prevents him from jumping in Sonny's arms. Instead, he presses a light kiss on his man's lips and tugs him slightly by the hand. They begin walking through the halls and stairways and Will feels stupidly proud to be seen so publicly with such a handsome guy. He can hardly walk straight as he keeps looking at Sonny and almost trips once. Sonny steadies him and grumbles "Eyes on the road, Horton!" which awards him a scowl and two seconds later, a stuck tongue. Sonny shakes his head and remarks "Oh, so I'm dating a toddler. Good to know... Do you have a curfew, then ?" "Absolutely" answers Will "and I need to be tucked in bed, too..." he adds, arching his brows. Sonny looks stricken, clears his throat, then resumes walking, although this times, he's the one towing Will. They finally exit campus and stand in the sunshine, looking at each other. There's a perfection here that makes Will completely centered and 'in the moment'. Sonny inhales loudly and utters "Is it because of the sun or are you really hot ?" Will smiles stupidly again, forgets to answer and just gazes at Sonny's eyes again.

Sonny shakes himself out of their trance and say "Will, however lost I can get in your sea-blue eyes, I actually intended a more active kind of date. You know, going some place, talking,..." "Kissing ?" "Eventually, yes. But we could build up to that ? Maybe go and eat, see a movie... ?" "How about we grab some sandwiches and we sit down in the park ? The one with the big grassy lawn ?" Sonny smiles, surprised. "Simple and sweet, I love it" Will loves to hear Sonny say 'love' even if he's a little anxious for Sonny to modify the object. But all in good time. Right now, his stomach agrees with their plan and they embark on a sandwich hunt.

Will is lazily spread on the grass, his hair mixed with Sonny's and they are looking at the clouds. Sonny was right, they have both regressed to enjoying simple pleasures and the thing is, with a boyfriend, it feels different. Everything does. They're laughing, exclaiming, pointing and when a ladybug comes landing on Sonny's cheek, Will follows the insect with his fingers and taps Sonny's nose. Sonny abruptly encircles Will with his arms so strongly that it makes Will yelp. He struggles a little then gives up and looks directly at Sonny, breathless. Sonny spurts his lips forward. Will feels hot lava rising in his body and almost chokes. His breath falters and Sonny stops kissing him and looks a little worried. "Will, are you okay ?" "I..." Will sits and cools down, scrunching Sonny's fingers, hoping to convey the message that it's nothing to be alarmed about. He closes his eyes and states " It's just... really overwhelming, to be with you like that. You... turn me the hell on, I guess, and it's something I still have to get used to..." Sonny grins "I don't know if you will. I feel the same way, right now and it's amazing and very frightening." Will feels immensely relieved and let his fingers pad Sonny's right arm. "I love being with you" he says, wishing to accustom himself to the word too. It feels instantly right.

When their asses are too wet from the grass, they reluctantly get up and go to the theater. Will is giddy and lets Sonny choose the film. They skip the popcorn and grab ice-creams that they eat through the previews. "It's been a long time since I've watched a sappy movie with anyone" says Sonny as he sips the tip of Will's ice-cream-covered nose. Will shivers and laughs. " It's been a long time I haven't seen anything else than a kid's movie. My little sister loves to go with me and just seeing her enjoy it and laugh, it makes me contented in some ways." Sonny smiles and says "Then I'll just have to look at you all the time and if you enjoy yourself, I'll be happy." "If you do that, I'll end up looking at you all the time and we'll have wasted our money on the tickets..." He pauses, then says, shyly "You are allowed to peek from time to time, though, I'd love that." OK, that word again. "I'll try and contain myself then" says Sonny as the lights are dimming. "Enjoy" he adds, giving Will a last peck.


	4. Chapter 4

At first, Sonny is true to his word. He doesn't look at Will at all. His hand, though, is another matter. First, it caresses Will's right arm, as Sonny has casually wrapped his own arm around Will's shoulders. Then it fondles his hair, but in such an absentminded way, it seems Sonny is caught up by the film. Will gets sucked in too until he feels Sonny's hand sneaking its way into his shirt. It stops, then strokes his skin and Will completely forgets there's a movie playing in front of him. His awareness has relocated in his upper chest and he just feels and feels, being just careful not to moan. Sonny begins to retrieve his hand, but Will catches it and replaces it back. He risks a quick glance and Sonny is looking ahead with the biggest smirk ever. Will begins caressing Sonny's hand, appreciating the way the nervous fingers are shaped, delicate and thin. He lifts the pinkie and brings him to his lips. Sonny's seat jerks. But his hand stays motionless and Will decides to kiss every one of the fingers, one by one. By the time he's done, the hand and the arm he's holding are trembling. A kiss is placed on Will's left temple and he smiles smugly. Sonny's lips do not leave the side of his face and they slide down to his neck. Will bends his head to the right and closes his eyes "Hey, we said we would watch the film!" whispers Sonny. "Are _you_ watching it ?" "Absolutely!" "Then stop distracting me!" Will hisses. "Stop being so damn attractive, then. Even in the dark, you're driving me crazy." Will gives up and turns his head to Sonny's. He meets his eyes and glues himself there.

"OK,new rule, we don't go to the theater anymore until we can actually watch the full movie". They are standing outside, in the drizzling rain, hands in hands. Will likes how the drops are making his boyfriend's hair shimmer. "So" he says "It's still early, you want to do something else ?" Sonny suddenly looks bashful and it's such a new look on him, Will is baffled. "Well.. I thought... that is, if you want to... We could... go to my place..." Will is struck. Sonny hastily adds "But not to... It's just, I'd love for you to be there, you know sitting at my chair and just _be_ in my private little world and we could talk or even play video game, if you want ?" Will now knows to wait patiently for Sonny to end his rants. It's a guilty pleasure and anyway, he talks way too fast. He even waits a few seconds then berates himself and gives him as sweet a kiss as he can "That is such a great idea ! Is it far ?" "A little, we should use my car."

Will is sitting in Sonny's car for the first time. It's old and battered and seems to be functioning through pure wishful thinking. He looks at the board and locates the usb plug so he opens his backpack and grabs a key. He plugs it and the melody fills the air. "Make yourself at home, why don't you" says Sonny, voice dripping with sarcasm. Will smiles "Thank you honey, I plan to." The car has a bump and Sonny swerves just in time. He stops at a red light and catches Will's hand. "Next time give me a warning. Do you have any idea how I love hearing you calling me that ?" "Does that mean you'll let the music on ?" Sonny frowns, then smirks "It's kind of catchy and you like it, so I guess..." The light changes and Sonny drives on, a little more carefully. Will fights the urge to grab Sonny's hand, fusses with his backpack and looks outside to distract himself. He sees a group of new buildings with a small parking lot where Sonny branches off too. Then he turns to Will and grabs both his hands. "God, I wanted to do that all the time while driving."

Sonny walks to his first-floor apartment and looks for his key in his pocket. Will tries to peek through the window but it's too dark inside. They step in the studio with the large bed in the center and the bright kitchenette on the left. Will looks around, impressed at the way Sonny has personalized the place with just a few touches (and a few plants too). He beams at Sonny, happy to be welcomed in his intimacy. Sonny pulls up a plastic chair from the table and gives a grand inviting gesture. Will complies and sits down but not without stealing a kiss. Sonny sits too with a big goofy grin and doesn't say anything. Will waits a bit then arches an eyebrow. "Sonny, honey ?" Oh boy, that sounds good ! "Hmm ?" "Can I have something to drink, maybe ?" Sonny is startled, gets up quickly and runs to his fridge "I'm sorry, Will, I was enjoying the sight of you here. What do you want ?" Will has followed him there and puts his arms on each side of Sonny's waist from behind. "First" he says "I want you to stop apologizing for that because having that effect on you, it's damn amazing. Second, I'd like to catch up with what we were doing in the theater and third, I'd like a soda, please." He lifts his hands off Sonny and goes back to the chair. Sonny comes back with a Soda bottle and two glasses. He lays them, pours the drink and pulls his chair as near as Will's as he can. Will drinks, then looks at him, intrigued. Sonny casually puts his hand around Will's shoulder and begins kissing Will's temple again which makes Will laughs. He then collects himself and opens his neck again when Sonny's other hand slides under his knees and after a few maneuvers, Will finds himself seated on Sonny's lap. He whispers to Sonny who has resumed the kissing "That's not like the theater" and Sonny looks at him, mischievous and answers "No, but it's such an improvement." Will, feeling Sonny's body all around his, thrilled by the neck kissing and just extremely happy just nods his approval.


	5. Chapter 5

After several minutes of being peppered kisses by Sonny, Will is getting very hard. He takes Sonny's head in his hands and turn it to his own face. "So, you were talking about a video game ?" Sonny looks thunderstruck. He frowns and asks a careful "Really, now ?" Will doesn't feel ready to tell Sonny about hard-on yet so he gets up and holds out his hand. Sonny grabs it and leads him to the bed. Will begins to panic until he realizes there are no other chairs in the studio so they'll have to be on the bed to play games or watch TV. Sonny sits on the edge, feet on the floor and taps next to him. Will sits, finding a position that is not too uncomfortable while hiding what he wants to. Sonny's eyes are filled with emotions and Will stares for a moment, feeling somewhat unhinged. He feels like he's falling inside, loosing control over his emotions and to see Sonny like that doesn't help. Sonny wipes Will's eyelid who hadn't notice he was tearing up. "Are you OK ?" Will smiles as wide as he can and answers "When I'm with you, always." Sonny grins and catches a box near the TV without getting up.

Will wins for the third time and yells, his hands in the air. Sonny takes advantage of that moment to open his arms and close them around Will's waist, then with a slight push, lays them on the mattress. Will giggles and tickle Sonny under the chin. Sonny laughs but doesn't let go. Will says softly "Thanks for letting me win..." Sonny has the grace to look a little guilty. Will doesn't resist and kisses him then whispers "You're such a sweet guy, I'm really lucky." Sonny shakes his hand, still smiling and presses his nose to Will's "Oh, no_ I_'m lucky. I have heard plenty guys comment on how hot you are and you want to be with _me_!" Will asks "Which guys ?" Sonny laughs "You want names" "No!" exclaims Will, hitting Sonny's arm, "It's just... I didn't... They are guys who wanted to date me ?" "Come on, no one asked you ?" "Well, no, they mostly talked a lot, you know, including me in the community..." Sonny shakes his head and says "I'm even luckier you're so clueless or one of them would have walked pass me and whisked you away !" Will answers "Oh that would have never happened, I only had eyes for you!" he finishes, pressing his index in Sonny's chest. Sonny looks like Will has hung the moon. He's exhilarated and rolls over Sonny who, in turns, rolls him back and they fight for a while. Will's boner is back with a vengeance, but right now, he doesn't care and grasps Sonny's fists while is on top of him. They look at each other intensely, then Sonny slowly descends on Will, who's still holding tight. He kisses him so wildly, though, that Will lets go and melts in Sonny's arms.

Sonny and Will are lying on the comforter, on their sides, arms crossed and fingers intertwined. Will is appreciative of Sonny's attentiveness as he's stopped their making out before they cross the line. He says, reluctantly "I should go..." Sonny purses his lips and answers "You should..." still holding Will's hand. They wait for a few minutes more then Will summons all his energy and sits on the bed. Sonny wraps himself around him and murmurs "But, I don't want you to go..." "Sonny, I'm getting sleepy..." Will can actually see the wheels turning in Sonny's brain. He can read it like a book, one page saying 'you could sleep here', the other 'That wouldn't be reasonable as I couldn't humanly resist you' and the last one declares 'I'll miss you like hell tonight!' which is Will's favorite (though he has a penchant for the ego-boosting-impossible-to-resist one too) to which he decides to reply directly. "I'll miss you Sonny, the time I spent away from you this morning felt terribly long and dull." Sonny smiles and says "Same here".

Sonny locks his door and tells Will "Need I really say you don't need a formal invite to come back here ? Just phone or even knock if you see there's light." "Won't your numerous other lovers mind ?" teases Will. "Oh, I'll tell them to hide in the bathroom. It's not very roomy, though, they'll be squeezed!" Will laughs then stops and frowns one eyebrow "We are kidding right. Cause I don't plan and see anybody else... Is that OK with you" The look on Sonny's face is of total tenderness "I don't need anyone else now. Promise"

After a last kiss goodnight near the car (and then another last at the door and lastly, with the door opened, at which point Will has pushed Sonny out and told him to let him sleep, all the while laughing and smiling), Will is finally in his room and slumps on his bed. He's drifting off to a welcomed sleep when his cell signals a text. Swearing under his breath, he turns it and reads "**Sweet dreams, boyfriend of mine. That was a great day. Will I see U tomorrow ? PS : not allowed to say no.**" Will is feeling a little less indulgent, as he's really tired but he guesses he has only one answer left " **Possibly. Depends if you can bait me with something cool enough to do. PS : answer tomorrow. I'm sleeping.**" He turns his cell off and falls asleep with a big grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, June you're being my very annoying muse! Here is a longer chapter. Read it and you better be pleased with it...**

The next day, when Will wakes up for his classes, he turns his cell on and see he has three new text, all from Sonny. The first one says "**A flight to and back from the Moon **?" The second says "**Not cool enough ? How about bungee jumping ?**" Will shudders at the thought. He hopes this was also a jest. The third one just states " **Found s-thing cool enough. Meet me at Hort. Sq. at 6:00**."Will smiles. Sonny is making all this effort for him to feel really special. He answers "**Shall I wear s-thing ?**" then gets to the bathroom, waiting for Sonny to take a break from work to answer. By the time he's stepped a foot outside his room, his cell beeps. He tries to resist for the longest time, then, after the 3/4 second, he runs back to his desk. The text says " **I'd love you to wear nothing but put warm clothes on. Ur health comes B4 my pleasure.**" Will laughs so much he chokes a little. He puts a pullover in his backpack and prepares for his long day of work.

At five pm, Will's lectures and courses are finally over. He has time before meeting Sonny so he goes to visit his grandma Marlena. She's delighted to see him and they begin talking. Marlena pours tea and says "May I say, you look very happy today. It's been a long time since I've seen you like this... Has anything special happened ?" Will feels his cheek burn and turns his head sideways, wondering if she noticed. "Well, he says, at the moment, things are looking up. But I'd rather wait a little before telling you..." Marlena is drinking her tea, her eyes looking down and she doesn't allude to Will's reaction. "I'm glad this is the case. I'll look forward to hearing about any good thing coming your way. You deserve it you know!" Now Will is even more embarrassed. He says, bashful "I don't know about that, but thank you, so much. I'm lucky to have you in my life." Marlena smiles and begin talking about Will's siblings. At one moment, Will glances to the clock and jumps on his seat. It's seven minutes to six. There's no way he'll be in time at the square. He grabs his pack and apologizes very fast. "Grandma, I just realized I'm really late, I'll have to run, sorry. See you later!" And with that, he's out the door, running down the stairs to his car.

Will comes running to the couch in the center of the square. He has forced himself to drive slowly and safely but it took a lot of stress and now it feels like he's flying. Sonny is not on the couch nor anywhere else. Will stops and waits for his heartbeats to beat normally again. He check his watch : ten past six. Maybe something happened at the coffee-house and Sonny is late, too. He decides to send a text either way "**Hey, I'm at the square. Ran late. U ?**" Two minutes later, he gets "**I'm at the Brady Pub. Thought you had forgotten. Coming right up.**"

When Will finally sees Sonny, he's wearing an expression of total wonderment that hits him hard. It seems Sonny can be insecure , in their budding relationship some times as much as Will can be at others. Instead of making Sonny seem less perfect, though, it just makes Will feel utter tenderness and a will to protect him from harm. Especially from not causing harm to him and he smiles as wide as he can and presses Sonny's hand hard "I'm really, really sorry, honey. I got caught up talking with my beloved grandmother. It's one of my flaws sometimes, not to see time pass. Hope you can live with it... ?" Sonny sits himself nest to him, sliding his body as close as he can and still be appropriate in public. Will is now filled with curiosity but chooses not to voice it and appears as calm as possible to tease him. After a while, Sonny bites the bait "So, interested in going some place cool ?" Will tries to look aloof but very soon finds himself laughing. "OK, you got me. Where is that ?" "The Antarctic of course. Can't get cooler than that!" Will pouts and pinches Sonny softly. "Ouch! OK, for that, I'm not telling you anything. You'll find that when you get there." "Come on, give me a clue" says Will trying doe eyes at Sonny to see if they work on him. They do. "Only one". He kisses Will with only the tip of his lips, which makes Will sighs then adds " It's a place where things can go fast". He gets up quickly, pulling Will's hand and runs with him to his car. "All right, next time we're using mine" says Will. "I'd like to be in something quieter when I'm seated next to you." "Alright" answers Sonny "But then I'll bring _my_ music. And you'll be sorry!"

They park near the football field and Will frowns. He gets out of the car and starts walking toward it but Sonny catches his wrist and says "Hey! First, you're not allowed to walk without skin contact with me. And second, this is not the way." He leads them behind the sports' building and stops in front of a small entrance. Will smiles feebly "Really, cool ? That was for the pun ?" Sonny smiles triumphantly. They pick up shoes their sizes and hop to the big indoor ice rink. Sonny looks excited and giddy. Wills hopes like hell he doesn't see him sweat...

Sonny begins sliding effortlessly. He turns to Will and sees him, hands on the railing, regaining his balance and something changes in his expression. He skates back, put his gloved hand above Will and instead of mocking or being unpleasantly surprised as Will expected him to be, he lets his other arm brush against Will's shoulder and forearm and serenely says "Here, let me help you." And all of a sudden, Will is off the rail, feet skating away as Sonny is leading him effortlessly along the side of the rink. It's the first time Will isn't afraid to be skating, or skiing, or anything requiring taking slippery speed, and he can actually grasp why it's a great thing to be doing. He smiles as he looks at Sonny who smiles back, eyes only on Will and on neighboring dangers they might encounter.

There aren't a lot of other skater but the noise is intense with the radio playing very loud in the rink. Things quieten down a notch when the music turns more intimate and sweet. Sonny embraces Will's waist and holds him in place, then starts gently spinning. Will whispers to his boyfriend's ear "Are you dancing with me ?" "You bet I am. If you feel like quitting, the railing is that way, wait for me there" Will is mildly offended "That's betrayal, man!" Sonny starts laughing then abruptly stops and looks at Will quietly "I would never betray you, not for a second. If you want to stop, we stop." Will is feeling trustful and admits "Well... This is nice, maybe a little bit longer". Sonny hugs him closer, following the slow rhythm and time stands still.

They leave the rink when it closes, an hour later and Will gives Sonny back his extra gloves and coat. Sonny puts them back in his sport bag and takes something else out of it. He puts a box in Will's hand who looks at it uncomprehending. "What is that for, is there something to celebrate that I'm not aware of ?" "There is you to celebrate, everyday now. The thing is, I saw this and I though of you. I couldn't wait for a specific gift-occasion..." Will arches an eyebrow and opens the box. Inside, there is a mug with baby chicks on it running around and messing with each other, yellow feathers flying everywhere. Will must look really surprised because Sonny instantly explains, well goes on another rant of course... "It's such a cute thing, and my God, you are _cute_! And they are a little wild, too, unchecked, like you again but in a good way, y'know and I thought I could keep this so that it's your mug to drink in at my place when you come to visit..." Is it Will's imagination or is there a slight expansion on the last word ? Will thinks so and loves that. He puts the mug back in Sonny's hand and says "OK and you'd better be careful not to break it 'cause I plan to use it _often_!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A shorter chapter but waaaay smuttier than the rest; You've been warned!**

Will fumbles with his hair. He tries a white shirt, takes it off, put on a grey hoodie, then stands shirtless looking down at all the clothes sprayed on his bed. His wanting to impress Sonny is getting out of hand. What if he followed the text from a few days ago and turned up naked ? Would Sonny's eyes pop out of his head. _OK, this isn't helping_. It already took him five minutes to select short boxers and Sonny won't even see them... Well, he won't, will he ? Will shudders, wondering if, maybe, he'll feel ready for a next step. Sonny is very cautious not to push him and Will is getting very impatient. And frightened to death. Of being not good, of not liking it, of Sonny loosing interest... He's getting so worked up he takes of his cellphone to talk to someone. His fingers press the buttons absent-mindedly and soon a voice answers "Hi angel!" Of course, he's called Sonny. His best friend. The person he trusts most. To tell him he's nervous because of him. Such a conundrum. And by the way, he loves being called 'angel'. "Hi, honey! I'm getting ready for tonight and I'm... Do you like the way I dress ? Because I'm not sure if I shouldn't make more efforts or something ? So that you're still in, you know..." Will feels so vulnerable right now he's trembling. Sonny answers softly "I will always be in, even if you wear a black plastic bag. Seriously, what's all this about ?" Will sighs. He can't back down now. "I don't know, I think I'm a little afraid of being hurt or something..." "I understand. I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me that. So, describe what you're wearing now, I'll tell you what I think." "Well, at the moment, my black jeans." "And... ?" "Nothing..." "You mean you're half-naked ?" There's a pause then Sonny whispers "Sorry I had to sit down."

Sonny's temple is pressed along Will's. They are not moving, just taking slow breaths and feeling the other one's skin. Will has lost track of time, it might be midnight already or later. He should go. He isn't watching the film anyway. "I love being with you." says Sonny. He presses the mute button on the remote and slides a fingers along Will's arm. "I couldn't sleep yesterday. I was obsessed with you. I had to..." He eats his lower lip, looking very shy and Will is taken aback at Sonny making such a private and embarrassing confession. He lowers his eyes and says " I do that a lot too, you're so good at turning me on..." He looks up. Sonny's eyes are blurred. "How do you do it ?" Will pants. "I... I picture you... taking your clothes off..." "Then... what?" asks Sonny unbuttoning his shirt, then lowering his pants. Will stares, hypnotized, then says " I imagine you are kissing me, very hard." Sonny's lips come full force, tongue at the ready, making him moan. "Go on" mumbles Sonny still kissing him. "I begin touching myself..." "Where ?" Will puts his hand on his groin. Sonny opens the jeans and slides his hand down Will's boxers. He yelps. "Like that ?" "Well, a little harder, I... kind of squeeze it... Ahhhh, yeah, like that !" Sonny's other hand lowers Will's shorts. He looks down and Will just hopes like hell he isn't disappointed. Sonny grins widely and looks expectant "What do you do next ?" Will tries and focus "I begin stroking gently, as if I was entering you..." It's Sonny's turn to moan. Will, feeling bold, rummages in his boyfriend's underwear and squeezes too. Sonny kisses him. His mouth feels different, softer and almost swollen, like it's going to melt. "Then I do it with two hands and I imagine you in plenty positions..." Sonny's two hands are now stroking hard and Will is getting so much pleasure, he can hardly talk anymore. "I... I... you mostly say very dirty things..." Sonny's mouth brushes his right ears and Will hears him say "I so want to fuck you, right now. Make you my cockslut, make you beg... Make you come hard..." Will's mouth is O-shaped. He can't think anymore, he can hardly breathe. He starts stroking Sonny again, careful to do it the way he himself likes it. Sonny goes on " I want to feel your heat, to dominate you, to fill you. I'll pound your ass, I'll bang you until you can't seat ever again." Will closes his eyes. He passes one hand behind Sonny's back and caresses his ass. Sonny stops talking but strokes faster and takes Will's mouth again, sighing and shouting "Will, Will!" Will comes first, exploding on Sonny's chest. "Sonnyyyyyyy!" Sonny's cock pulses in Will's hand and he feels immensely powerful. They hug, their chest sticking together, lying on the mattress, until their breathing slow down a little. Sonny asks "Are you OK, angel of mine ?" Will smiles and unglues himself from Sonny to watch him in the eyes. "That was fantastic. I want to do it all over again." Sonny giggles and says, weakly " Let me recuperate, then. I'm pretty blown away, you know..." Will frowns "You are ? But you've already... I mean, you're more experienced..." Sonny kisses his shoulders then his nipple. Will sighs. "Well, I guess you're the hottest guy I've ever been with, because what just happened was the best sex I've ever had." Will blinks " But, doesn't sex involve..." He can't bring himself to finish. Sonny does it for him "...involve getting naked with you and touching you, everywhere. We've got lots to discover, lots to experience and try. Will you do that exciting journey with me all the way through... ?" Will smiles and say "I wouldn't even dream of saying no."


	8. Chapter 8

**Still smutty. Hope you like it**.

Will's hand pats on his night table to shut down his alarm clock. His fingers search without success and he regretfully opens his eyes. Then he frowns. Then he remembers. And he smiles.

Next to him, there's movement and the alarm stops. Sonny's arm encircle him. Will can feel him scrubbing his forehead on his arm. He begins caressing Sonny's hair and hears a small purr. Will laughs softly and Sonny opens his eyes at least. Will loses himself in the dark pupils and say shyly "Hi!" Sonny's smile becomes so big it reaches his ears. They stay like this laughing and watching each other, just happy. Then Will's stomach begins grumbling next to Sonny's head. Sonny kisses Will so very slowly, Will's head starts spinning. "Just stay in my bed, angel, I'll be back soon." Will is torn up between getting up and helping his lover and staying put to enjoy more Sonny-in-the-bed-time in the near future. He chooses the latter and retreats back under the covers.

"Wake up, darling! I made you coffee!" Sonny is massaging his shoulder. Will is startled awake. "Sorry ! This is a very comfortable bed..." Sonny nods, sliding the tray in front of them. Will's new mug is on it filled with steaming coffee and Sonny has cut the toasts as little hearts. This so cheesy and Will doesn't care, he loves it. He turns to Sonny and kisses him to thank him. They eat in silence, then Sonny caresses Will's upper arm. "God, you're magnificent in the morning..." Will arches an eyebrow "And not in the evening ?" Sonny laughs "Well, no you're not. You are... tantalizing. Yesterday's performance was all shades of awesome." "Well...' Will brushes the sheet, eyes on his hand "... are you in a hurry, this morning ?" Sonny's hand halts on Will's bicep and squeezes it. "Someone is insatiable, apparently" Sonny says laughingly, with a hint of an edge in his voice "Are you going to be like this all the time, now ?" "It's your damn fault!" says Will teasingly. Sonny's breath changes and he buries his head under Will's neck, licking and tasting. Will moans and catches the wabbling tray then pushes it aside. Sonny keeps kissing him and Will is trembling with desire. "Sonny ?" He hears Sonny grunt "Hmmm?" "I really want to try something with you..." Sonny's head shoots up. He asks seductively "What ?" Will kisses him again and say "Whatever you want to do to me... ?" Sonny sighs, eyes closed and says "OK, I've got to give a phone-call. I can't go to work when you look at me like that." Will catches Sonny's arm "Don't! You have to work. I'll wait..." Sonny smiles malicious. "Oh, but angel, you don't have a say in this. You said I was the one doing. So..." He looks so alluring, Will is forgetting to breathe. He nods. Sonny jumps off the bed to get his phone.

Will is waiting expectantly and quite shaken. He doesn't know what Sonny intends to do and the thought is both thrilling and terrifying. Sonny hangs up and sits on the edge of the bed. "Will, my darling..." "Yeah ?" Sonny takes his hand and looks at him with tenderness. "I want you to know, I won't do anything too hard for you to handle, and if I were to go too far for now, don't hesitate. I'd hate to make you feel anything else than utterly satisfied." Will slowly acquiesces.

Sonny comes to him and begins lifting Will's T-shirt up. Then he starts kissing his torso, going down on his belly. Will is so hard, he wants to shout. Instead, he whispers "Sonnnnny". Sonny goes to Will's boxer shorts and begins licking alongside it. Will understands where he's going and braces himself. He passes his hand in Sonny's hair, trying to convey he's trusting him and he's ready by being very gentle. Sonny looks up at him and smiles. He slides the underwear down. Will feels very exposed but doesn't move. His cock is standing up, at the ready. Sonny plants small kisses all around it and Will trembles. Then, he can feel a tongue finding his way up. He pulls Sonny's hair and immediately apologizes. "It's Ok, you can do it again" says Sonny, who is now playing with the glans. Will is mesmerized. He's moaning on and on. Then Sonny begins taking him in his mouth and Will's head explodes. He whispers "Yes... Sonny... Eat me up... This is so good... You're the best... Suck me, Yeah..." At one point he bumps into Sonny's throat and yells "Sonny, you're such a pro!" His cocks begins to vibrate and he realizes Sonny is laughing. He's a little vexed at this then forgets everything, including his own name. He has never felt things like that, the wetness, the probing, the warmth. He ejaculates without warning and Sonny takes it all, swallowing. Will gasps, exhilarated. "Oh my god, blow-jobs are awesome !" Sonny nods, grinning and lies next to his boyfriend. Will smiles and looks at him and simply states "I want to try!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Smut smut, smut...**

Sonny puts his hand on Will's "Darling, you don't have to. This is all new to you, just take your time." Will does his best to look kittenish. "I would really want to try now, I want to make you feel what I just did, well as well as I can manage... I guess it 'll take me a long time to get to your level. So, see! I have to begin right now, no time to lose." Sonny laughs out loud. Will places a kiss on his chest. Sonny calms down and say "OK, Will, I'll help you." "Thanks" mumbles Will as he nimbles on Sonny's nipples, one after the other. Sonny moans quietly. Will puts his hand on Sonny's pajamas and starts brushing slightly. Sonny gives a start. "Angel ... " Yeah... ?" "I love the foreplay, I really do." "Good." "But for today, can you not do it for too long? I'm pretty aroused right now and I'd like to last a little..." Will nods and with a shaking hand opens Sonny's shorts and peeks inside. He can see what Sonny means. His cock is swaying on its own. Will can't avert his eyes. He touches the top, which twitches. Sonny says "Will..." with a slightly reproachful tone. Will raises his head and says very serious "He who wants to obtain anything shall be patient, or I might decide to change my feelings from curious and eager to way too shy to do it..." Sonny's eyebrows raise while he gives out an incredulous smile. Will laughs and kisses him. Then, he takes a deep breath and goes back down.

In fact, he barely saw it last night, he was so lost in the feelings and his own arousal. Now he can appreciate the shape, the skin tones, the way his guts react at the sight. He presses a soft kiss at the base. The skin feels thin and delicate, moving easily against the swollen tissues. He kisses up to the top and there, he takes the tip of the head between his lips. Sonny swears.

Will tries several approaches, listening intensely to Sonny's reactions. The strongest moans come when he's applying pressure with his tongue but going slowly. He hasn't try taking him far in his mouth, it's quite frightening to envision. He can't bear to have anything trigger his gag reflex, be it a finger or the doctor's tongue depressors. And Sonny is quite... large. On the other hand, he remembers the eruption in his head when Sonny took _him_ in and tries again. He goes about halfway and begins sliding it in and out. Sonny yells "Oh, yeah, Will, you're doing it right" then pants on and on. Will sucks a little, trying not to touch it with his teeth and goes a little faster. Sonny strokes his hair and pushes gently. Will adjust to the movement and applies on licking the tip with it still in his mouth. Sonny grabs his hair and pulls him back then take Will's head up to his and starts kissing him. Will gets lost in this and barely notices the wet sensation on his stomach. Sonny moans and clasps his fingers on Will's back. It hurts a little. Having gotten Sonny so wild is amazing and Will hugs him through the orgasm, feeling proud and manly.

"Thank you." Sonny says and the look on his face is new and unsettling. He is completely relaxed and at the same time, there's an intensity in his eyes that make Will shudders. Will stays in his arms, feeling his heartbeats and after a while asks, with a shady exhale " How was it ? Was I... any good ? I mean..." Sonny looks at him with a mix of tenderness and admiration " You were... incredible. I wish I had been half as good my first time. I barely had to lead. You just pushed me to the edge." Will is bursting out with feelings. He almost feels better now than during his orgasm. "Really ?" "Yeah really! You don't believe me ?" Will shrugs "I do, it's just... I didn't know I could make you feel that way. I like it." Sonny sighs "I do too!" and kisses him softly. His lips keep brushing up and down Will's mouth, like a butterfly and Will gets lost again when he gives a start. "honey... ?" "Mmmm, loverboy ?" Will chuckles "What time is it ?" Sonny also jolts and grabs his watch. "Fuck, it's already eleven ! The shift I'm taking is starting at 12!" Will jumps out of bed and puts his clothes on as quickly as he can. "I'll have to shower later. I have a meeting with my advisor in half an hour." Sonny get to the bathroom door, stops, then turns and clutches Will "I am so happy being with you, you have no idea, how much!" Will hugs him till his breath is knocked out and answers " You can't be more happy than me right now. I feel complete."


	10. Chapter 10

**And again smut...**

It's been four days since Will has touched Sonny last and he's getting insane at the thought. They can't seem to fit their schedule and Sonny's workload is getting out of hand. He's canceled one date and it was all Will could do not to smash his phone in frustration on the wall. He didn't get angry at Sonny, though, just wished him a good night sleep and made a kissing noise near the speaker. Today, he's been to the library to study. It takes his mind away from Sonny and it will be done. After three long hours of concentrating and scribbling, he turns, head on his hand, to look at the rainy patterns on the big windows. He sighs and his eyes go back to the table. There's a hand on it. One he knows. He looks up, smiling wider and wider, to the incredibly beautiful face of Sonny. He places two fingers at the end of Sonny's hand and tiptoe them along his arm and elbow and while getting up, continues to Sonny's shoulder. Then, he cups Sonny's neck and pulls him in for a noiseless kiss. He asks softly "How long do you have for me ?" Sonny places his own fingers on Will's cheekbone and whispers "All my life." Will can't help the foolish grin and waits for the real answer. "OK, today, I have until six." Will puts his school's stuff in his back in record time and clasps Sonny's hand to hurry outside. When they get down the stairs, he pushes Sonny behind the giant oak tree and clutches him. He's too eager in searching for his mouth and Sonny has to push him away a little and steady him. Then, he kisses him. Will can feel Sonny's tongue exploring his mouth and this reminds him of this same tongue licking his cock a few days ago. He really wants to find a place to get naked with his lover. He forces himself to cool down, though. Be an adult. Propose grown-up activities like going for a walk near the river or go to a museum or something. Sonny gives out an amused stare at the mention of museum and Will gives up and waits for him to find an idea. Sonny purses his lips, then bends to Will's ear and whispers "How about getting naked together ? I've missed you. Very. Much." Will feels his knees weaken.

Will knows he has his dad's apartment all to himself for the day and it' not far. He interlaces his fingers with Sonny and they stroll there, taking their time, glancing at each other. As they're nearing the building, they begin running, hands still clutched. They jump in the elevator and Will finds himself pressed again the mirror. Sonny's hands are roaming his body through his clothes and it already feels amazing. He quickly opens, makes a vague demonstrative gesture towards the place and pulls Sonny backward by the collar of his shirt. By the time they've reached his bedroom's door, Will is attacking Sonny's belt. Their shirts lie somewhere on the floor. They fight with each other's jeans till they fall at their feet and only the underwears remain. Will is shaking. Sonny places his hand on Will's belly and takes a deep breath. " Once again, we're going at your pace, angel of mine, tell me what you want, I'll be happy to obey." This helps a little and Will bites his lower lip and says " Well, I was thinking... Maybe a massage ?" He laughs "I know, it's tame and all, but I love the feeling of your hands on me, and..." Sonny shushes him with a finger pressed on the lips and kneels on the bed. Will tentatively lies on his stomach and tilts his head to Sonny's side. Sonny mounts him, just behind his ass and asks, while flicking his finger so lightly along Will's spine that he feels like an electric current actually goes through him "Do you have a lotion or oil or something." Will have a fleeting thought for the tube of lubricant that he bought the week before, waiting in his drawer, but answers " There's some body lotion in the bathroom..." Sonny gets up, intentionally brushing Will's backside. Will jolts but stay where he is and soon Sonny takes his place again. He rubs his hands and begins massaging. Will is in heaven. He lets out a moan. Sonny slaps him flat on the back "If you want a full massage, darling, you shouldn't do that or I'll change my mind and take initiatives..." _Oh please, do_... thinks Will but he quietens nonetheless. After the back, Sonny strokes Will's arms down to his hands and Will is feeling so relaxed he's ready to doze off. Not wanting to waste a second of his time with Sonny, he glances at the clock. 3:30. Still good. Sonny hasn't moved his legs and Will receives a tender kiss on his waist. He shudders and asks "Can you carry on ?" "Sure" says Sonny, kissing him slowly and licking every now and then. Will is a mess and when Sonny's cock accidentally bumps his ass, he can't take it any more. "Sonny, I want you so much ! In me..." Sonny stops and stays mute for a second, then carefully asks "Are you sure ?" Will turns on his back and says very seriously " Very. I trust you, I'm comfortable in your presence. I can't think clearly but I know I won't regret this." he locks eyes with Sonny who looks uncertain. Will stretches his arms and catches the lube in the drawer along with a condom. He hands those to his boyfriend with a determined stare. Sonny opens the lube and coats one finger. He slides it between Will's cheeks who gives a start then moans. The fingers slowly enters him and when he doesn't say anything, Sonny adds another one. This time it's burning him and he decides to ask "Is it normal, if it hurts... ?" Sonny nods, guarded. "It is, but if you manage and relax, it won't last. Tell me if it doesn't." Will focus on the feeling when an incredible sensation occurs. Sonny has curved his fingers and hit a spot. Will moans loudly and cries "Yeah, that's good, go on!" Sonny does then inserts a third finger. By that time, Will doesn't care about the pain, he doesn't notice it anymore. He yells "Sonny, come into me, now! That's an order." Sonny stops, stares at him with a very harsh glare and Will thinks he's gone too far when he feels his hole opens again, and something large fill him. That's it...


	11. Chapter 11

**Shall I say smut ?**

Will looks into Sonny's eyes as he slowly penetrates him. His boyfriend's eyes are dark and focused and Will feels a little overwhelmed. He grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers. The feeling inside him is vaguely familiar and very agreeable. He's smiling, nervous and happy and Sonny smiles in return. Will' heart beats a little faster at the sight. Sonny stills himself, brushes Will's navel then begins to move in and out. Will can feel his eyes pop out of his head. His breathing is minimal and raspy. Sonny looks at him with a worried look and Will just melts. He mouthes "Wow! Go on!" and it seems that was the only encouragement Sonny needed. He's hitting Will, thrusting in different directions, rolling, and Will thrusts his head backward, yelling "Yes, yes! Sonny! You're soooo goood!" Sonny asks, his voice rough "You like that ?" "Oh, yeah!" "You want me to fuck you harder?" "Yeah!" Sonny hits harder and deeper and for a moment, Will loses track of everything. There's no room in his head but for the pleasure and the connection he's feeling with Sonny. He hears himself scream "I. Love. You !" Sonny doesn't answer and keeps fucking him. He takes Will's cock in his hand and strokes him wildly. Will comes. Sonny is kissing him through his orgasm and he can feel deep inside a pulse, emanating from Sonny's cock. Their hearts are beating miles a minute not far from each other and Will squeezes Sonny till there's no space left between them. He begins shaking and lets go of his man who rolls on the side. Will lies motionless, still hazy and filled with intense pleasure. His body is floating gently on a soft current. A finger follows his collarbone and Sonny asks "Will ?" Will turns to him. He's changed now, looking bashful and concerned. No harshness left. Will takes him in his arms and whispers in his ear "My, Sonny, this was intense, I loved it !" Sonny squeezes him and rolls back on the bed. He grins, looking straight a Will and they are all alone in the whole universe, for the end of times. Then Sonny looks very serious and says gravely "I love you too, Will."

Will's chin is resting on Sonny's abdomen and he's absent-mindedly tapping his pecs. He bumps into the nipple and begins fondling with it. Sonny gives a contented smile. "Sonny ?" "Yeah ?" "You know you're the best ?" "Yeah ?" "And the strongest ?" "Mhmhh ?" "And the most handsome ?" "Go on..." The smile on Sonny's face is shyly proud. He looks dreamy. And almost cautious. Will glides on his torso to his mouth and gives him a long, sloppy kiss. Then he says "Oh and did I mention that you've completely converted me to sex and now I want to do it all of the time ?" Sonny laughs then sighs "This is going to be the end of me..."

Will has located some leftover pies in his father's fridge and has brought them along with sodas to the bed. Sonny is spread on the bed, arms all limp, looking magnificent. The sheets are covering at odd places, showing a ball here, hiding a knee there. Will stands looking at him and is thinking of taking an art photo. Or hiring a painter to immortalize that moment. But he also really doesn't want to share it. The thought that this incredibly sexy, virile, strong man is his makes him breathless.

At 5:30, Will begins blocking the view to the alarm clock. Sonny is kissing him and sneaks a hand under his stomach, rolling him over. He stays on top of him, eyes locked into Will's then says "Will, I'd really love to do an encore performance but I have an inkling if I turn my head, I'll see it's time for me to go... right ?" Will blushes. He tries a desperate attempt and grinds against Sonny's bare hips. Sonny gasps and grinds back. He kisses him passionately and before Will can register it, has extracted himself from him and is out of bed. He clutches his jeans as Will jumps on him, laughing. They fight for a few seconds till Will gets a strong hold of Sonny's wrists. Their eyes lock and they stop laughing or even breathing. Will slowly gets his lips close to Sonny's and gives him a very light kiss. Then he lets him go and gets out in the hallway to find both their shirts. He hands his to Sonny and says "Look, honey-baby, I'm OK to let you go to work but I'll need a precise and non-negotiable next date to look forward to." Sonny takes the shirt, tenderly holds Will's hand and says " Anytime I'm not working from now on, you choose." Will is touched. "How about Sunday afternoon. Are you free ?" Sonny nods, eyes sparkling and Will gently helps him put the sleeve of his shirt on. Then he dresses himself and goes to the door for a good-bye kiss. "You know I love you, right ?" Sonny smiles and kisses Will on the cheek "I know, that's what makes what just happened so special and so precious to me. Call me before Sunday so that I don't get too crazy, missing you." Will nods and Sonny gets into the elevator. Will goes to his room, takes his cell and calls "Hi... Honey!"


	12. Chapter 12

On Saturday night, Will gets a text from Sonny that reads '**Invited to party tomorrow night. Wanna go ?**' Will ponders and sends back '**what kind ?**' '**a costume party**' Oh. '**OK, why not**' Will then spends some time finding an idea for a costume. The next day, he meets Sonny at his grandmother's pub. They eat their lunch, chairs next to each others, shoulders bumping and while they wait for dessert, Sonny throws an arm across Will's shoulder and asks "So, what are you going as ?" Will shakes his eyebrows and says "Well, as a nudist of course. You always say you want to see me naked." Sonny snorts "Did I forget to mention that I would be the only one to enjoy the sight? I don't plan on letting others ogle you." Will laughs at this and replies "OK, I'll change it then. What about you ?" Sonny teases him "Well, I won't tell if you won't." They finish eating, stopping every minute to kiss, then head out to help set up the party at Sonny's friend's place. Will steps on a stool to hang up a banner and Sonny steadies him... Well at first, he does, then he lowers his hand from Will's waist to his butt and starts gently squeezing. Will blushes and hisses "Sonny, stop!" Sonny helps him down and apologizes with a kiss. Will forgives him instantly.

Will can feel Sonny's gaze on him while they're toiling away. It fills him with warmth and happiness. If he had known, he would have tried kissing him waaay earlier. But, no time for regrets. Better to enjoy the moment and stare back at his inconceivably hot boyfriend. When everything's ready, they go in the bathroom to change. Sonny opens his bag and takes a green outfit. It's a Peter Pan one, down to the feather on the hat and Will melts at the sight. He feels a little ashamed as he didn't rent his costume but made it from scratch. He's supposed to be a Star War's soldier and for the top, he's used a black trash bag with holes. Sonny looks stricken, then walks to him and grabs the bag from the sides. "You wanted to test me, didn't you ?" "Test you about what ?" asks a bewildered Will "Show me that you could wear a plastic bag and still look as hot as hell!" He kisses him wildly and wrinkles the costume. They hear a crack. Will sighs in the kiss "Sonny..." "Sorry..."

Will's costume, which had been duly taped for the party, doesn't make it to the car. Sonny lays him on the back seats and begins kissing his chest while lacerating the remaining plastic shreds. Will shivers. "Hum, honey, my car is kinda cold. Mind if we head back to your place and... get it going on ?" Sonny rubs Will's ribcage and grabs the bags to fish out Will's shirt. He goes and sits on the passenger's seat and spends the drive home grasping Will's hand at every occasion. Will finally parks and scolds "You're horribly naughty, what's gotten into you tonight ? " Sonny answers looking outside "You, I hope." Will gasps.

Will barges the door open with Sonny's body as he kisses him, as soon as it's unlocked. They fall on the bed with Will on top. After heavy petting, Sonny grabs the lube bottle and hands it to Will. Will pauses, uncertain. "I don't know, Sonny, I don't feel quite ready. What if I hurt you ? What if you feel let down ?" Sonny freezes. He sits on the bed, facing Will and very gently kisses his hand. "My beautiful, sexy angel, I don't think for one moment I could be disappointed. You have proven yourself a natural these last days. But I won't push. Do as you feel." Will pulls their hands to his own mouth and sweetly kisses them. "I love you." Sonny's eyes become as soft as raindrops. "I love you too. I want us to share everything. Please, continue trusting me and telling me how you feel. This is much more a turn on for me than any foreplay. In fact, it makes me surrender to you." Will finds himself in the strange predicament of wanting to do several things at once (kiss Sonny, caress him, hug him, fuck him senseless, get emotional and cry) and unable to perform any. He can only touch Sonny's lower lip and focus on the sensation to calm himself down. Then, he whispers "Talk to me. Through all of it. I'll be as good at it as I can." Sonny beams "Then, it will be perfect."


	13. Chapter 13

**OK guys, I hope you still like this. This chapter is still extremely graphic so you've been warned. Think about reviewing!**

Sonny grabs Will's hand to him and shows him what to do. Will is so aroused, it's hard for him to focus and he catches and stays hooked in Sonny's gaze. When Sonny closes his eyes, face filled with ecstasy, Will can't take it anymore and hurriedly slides the condom on. He tentatively presses inside Sonny. The pleasure is so intense, everything else disappears. His breathing is ragged and he goes on, little by little, waiting for a scratch or a whine from Sonny. What he actually gets is a cry of frustration "Go faster, Will, I can't take this anymore !" Will startled whispers many 'Sorry' and focus on being regular in his movements. Each one takes him to the brink and he fights against releasing so hard he's grinding his teeth. Sonny feels warm and tight around him and Sonny is moaning and saying "Yes! Yes! I love it! I love you!" Feeling more confident, Will tries and change his cock's direction, hitting different spots. Suddenly, Sonny jolts "Oh, God!" Will stops and looks at him concerned. Sonny giggles and puts his arms around him. "Relax, angel, You're being really good. I reacted because you found the right spot, that's all. I f you hurt me, I'll let you now. But until you hear 'Ouch', go ahead and don't hold up." Will sighs and resume his pounding. He's in bliss. He sees Sonny scrunching his face and instinctively grabs his lover's cock. Sonny comes seconds later. Will, who was hanging by a thread comes too, blinded and unaware he's shouting. He collapses on Sonny who gives out a gasp. Will rolls on the side, laughing, catching his breath, happy beyond measure. He kisses Sonny eagerly and Sonny tickles him and makes him yelp. Will takes a deep breath and utters "I… That was… I really hoped you liked it as much as I did. Cause it was mind-blowing." Not hearing any answer, he turns to Sonny who has tears in his eyes. Will curses "Fuck, I did hurt you!" Sonny traces the contour of Will's cheek with his hand and says, his voice slightly shaking " Darling, you didn't. I swear. I'm just… deeply, deeply moved. I love you so much." Will wipes the tears away and tenderly kisses Sonny, grateful beyond words that he gave himself to him so entirely.

After their third time, Will begins yawning so much, his jaw hurts. He curls against Sonny's shoulder and begins dozing off. He feels Sonny ease off and lazily smiles. The last thing he hears before sleep takes him is "Sweet dream, love, I'll dream of you."

The next day, they oversleep. In fact, the alarm does buzz but Sonny slaps it down, fondles Will's hair, lets out a contented groan and goes back to sleep. When Will opens his eyes, it's 9:30 and he can't be up quick enough. He shakes a groggy, grumpy Sonny who reluctantly opens his eyes. "Leave me alone, I'm not working this morning." "Well I do. Can I at least, get a kiss good-bye ?" Sonny props on his elbows and grabs Will fast and swift and rolls him on the bed. Will can't help laughing and mentally gives up. No class for him today. More lovin'.

Will wonders what he likes more. What Sonny does to him, driving him insane with pleasure, or what he does to Sonny, seeing him squirm and moan. He opts for the latter and takes him in his mouth. Sonny growls "Best way to wake up" he hisses. Will tries and go further than the last time. He hollows his cheeks and slides Sonny till he can feel him strikes the back of his throat. Sonny is out of control. He's shaking and mumbling. Will goes as slow and tenderly as he can until Sonny tries and take him up. He grabs his arm and look straight in his beautiful eyes "No, Sonny, I want you to come in my mouth. When you did it I loved it. I want to offer the same thing to you." Sonny grins and shakes some more. Will quickly swallows him, just in time for a salty liquid to flow down his throat. When Sonny is spent, Will let him go. Sonny looks at him and says very softly "Thank you" with such gratitude that Will's heart is bursting.

They go to lunch at the Brady Pub, Sonny kissing Will's hand and looking only at him, so much so that Will has to push him around so that he doesn't bump into things or people. They sit facing each other and chat light-heartedly. Will looks at the shape of Sonny's jaw, at his sparkling eyes, at the way he laughs with his head thrown back, at his muscular shoulders. He puts his hand on Sonny's thigh but not to tease him. He wants to convey how comfortable he feels around him, how natural this all his. Sonny's hand rests on him and they lock eyes. This is when Will realizes this is going to last. As far as he's concerned, Sonny has his heart and he won't take it back. Ever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again, this contains explicit scenes. Interested ?**

In the afternoon, Will does go to class and remembers to be serious about his studies. Then, he goes to his mother's place to baby-sit for the night. He has fun playing with his siblings and after an eventful meal, a splashing bath, that leaves him in wet clothing, and a bed-time story, he closes their door and go crash on the couch. Still in a let's-be-serious mode, he takes his notes from the afternoon and starts perusing them. In the back of his mind, he vaguely notices a scratching. Then, he hears it again. It's as if someone was trying and knock without making a noise. He gets up and looks in the peephole. It's Sonny. He looks down in horror at his crumpled wet, tomato-stained white shirt and wonders if he would have time to dash to his room and change. But right then, Sonny actually knocks and he doesn't want to leave him at the doorstep, so he opens the door and gapes. Sonny is standing in front of him, looking fantastic, with a bouquet of flowers so big and bushy, it hides half of him. Will is transfixed, unable to move or talk, just taking in all the awesomeness of this moment. Sonny hops from one foot to the other, looking coy and Will finally steps back and lets him in. Sonny hands him the flowers, his eyes bright but with a hint of insecure in them. Will holds the first bouquet he's ever been offered and hears the sentence "Sonny has offered me flowers, Sonny has offered me flowers,…" playing on repeat in his head. He leans over for a kiss but the flowers get in the way and he stops and go put them on the counter, then, turns, then goes back to the flowers and looks for a vase. He arranges them with slow movements and care and places the whole on the coffee table. Sonny is still standing on the same spot, waiting. Will takes his hands and kisses them, eyes closed. Then he murmurs "I am the luckiest guy in the world. Thank you so much, they are beautiful." and kisses Sonny. Sonny kisses him back, then again, then again. Then Sonny smiles like he always does, not shy, not holding back, not restraint, just a full and wonderful thing to behold. Will, who has forgotten about his shirt, hugs him. Then, he remembers it and rambles "Sorry, the kids… I… the bath and…" Sonny puts a finger against Will's lips and shushes him "It's fine, Will. You don't have to look perfect all the time. This shirt is an excellent invitation, in fact, to taking it off, put it in the wash and… I don't think you need to change…" He adds, wriggling his eyebrows. Will laughs quietly and leads Sonny to the bathroom. Here, they strip and walk in the shower. Will turns on the water and grabs Sonny's hair to pull him to his lips. They kiss hungrily and Will shivers as he remembers their last time together. His hand goes up Sonny's back against the stream of cascading water. He brings the other down to Sonny's thigh and gropes it. He leans over, pressing Sonny to the tiled wall. He can hardly see, with the water in his eyes and the strength of his arousal. But he can feel Sonny's arms and hands all over him and he can hear very soft moans coming from both of them. Careful not to be heard by the kids, Will bites his lips as Sonny begins stroking him gently. After a minute, Will slaps Sonny hand away and turns his boyfriend around to insert a finger in him. Sonny pushes himself on it and Will opens him up as fast as he can. He kisses Sonny's shoulder and whisper "Wait for me" and dashes out of the shower, shivering, to open a drawer. He lucks out at his second attempt and comes back to Sonny who hasn't moved an inch and is breathing raspily. Will steadies him with one arm and slides in. It feels even better than the first time and Will has to come in as slowly as possible or else he would faint of pleasure. He hears Sonny whisper "I love you" so sensually and with an abandon that compels him to give his best to satisfy him and he starts fucking, kissing and stroking. Sonny hisses "Will" over and over and turns his head for a kiss. Watered kisses feel fun and Will giggles and pants all along. They cum together, mouthes presses into each other to muffle their cries.

Will insists on Sonny staying the night, saying his mother won't mind, but Sonny is adamant. "I don't want your brother and sisters wondering why I'm here. I came here tonight because…" He pauses and looks down to finish "… I knew I couldn't last to tomorrow to see you again. I'm addicted now." He raises his eyes and gives Will an antsy look. "How do you do that to me ?" Will feels his heart expand at the words. He answers, knowing this is true and discovering it at the same time "I guess it's because we're meant for each other..."


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Will finds Sammy drinking her coffee, eyeing the bouquet, astonishment painted on her feature. Will, not feeling up for a line of questioning yet, silently pours himself a cup and goes sit at the kitchen table. Sami refrains from talking for an impressive ten seconds, then turns and asks in a casual way "Did these arrive yesterday ? Was there a card with them ?" Will smiles in his coffee. He hadn't thought about that "Actually, they weren't for you, mom." He can see the cogwheels turning in her head. "Oh! Do you have a boyfriend, Will ?" Since he had come out, his mother had been supportive and encouraged him to date. He decides to put his foot down right away. "Yeah, I do and since I don't want to scare him away with you acting all wild around him, I'm waiting until I tell you who it is." Sami looks offended but Will isn't buying it. So, she turns back to the flowers "At least I know he has great taste. This is gorgeous. I hope he makes you happy." Will says quietly "He does." Something in his voice make Sami take notice and she sits beside him and grabs his chin up. "Are you in love ?" Will giggles and doesn't answer. He darts back to his room and when he sees how late it is, runs to the door. "See you mom." He steps out, then puts his head back in the door frame "By the way, I'm not doing late-notice babysitting tonight, so don't even think about it." Sami asks with a smile "Hot date ?" Feeling weird, Will nods and goes out.

Will is standing near the Italian restaurant, looking at his watch. He's fifteen minutes early and tries to occupy himself by watching people walk by. The couples holding hands make him feel good in the chest, as if he was now part of their club. He'd like to stop them and exclaim "It's great isn't it ?!" The girls on their own, all dolled up, make no lasting impression on his mind and the men in baseball caps or business suits all look bland. Except from the silhouette coming from the back alley. Who's walking with purpose and grace. It takes Will a few seconds to process who it is. Sonny has put on a three-piece suit and the waistcoat is helping the very elegant impression that make passers-by turn and stare. Sonny doesn't seem to notice and walks straight to Will, bright smile ahead and for that sight alone, Will is head over heels again. He didn't know you could feel more in love with someone, in escalation. He spurts out "Son… Sonny, you look good." Sonny hugs him, sliding his arms around him and whispers seductively "So do you, angel, I'm one heartbeat away from canceling the reservation and taking you back to my place to see if you look better with or without this suit on." Will feels himself getting hard in an instant and steps back. "Wait, mister, if you want to take me to bed, you'll have to woo me. And good food is one of the sure ways to my heart so don't think you can back out of dinner." Sonny discreetly pinches Will's ass and quickly takes his hand. "Then, my gorgeous date, will you come inside with me ?" Will, placated, answers in a haughty tone "That's more like it." Sonny roars, head bent backward and Will joins in. He doesn't know why he likes to tease him but he can't help it. He loves that Sonny never falls for it, yet finds it funny.

Will wonders again, how Sonny can eat when he's always staring at him like he's watching the sun rise. If he didn't feel the same way, he'd be ill-at-ease at the idea of creating such an adoration. As he does, he bathes in it, frequently putting his hand on Sonny's and pausing in their conversation to stare back in wonder. When he can't take it anymore, he exclaims "I still can't believe you're mine !" This time, instead of laughing, Sonny remains quiet, almost contemplative. Then, he takes a breath, charged with emotions and replies "I am yours, Will. Ask me anything and I'll do it." It's Will's turn to sigh and he answers "I don't need anything. Just for you and I to be together. You make me so happy." he adds, thinking about his mother's comment. Sonny has stopped smiling and is gaping, then Will can feel one hand sneaking its way up one of his thighs under the small table. Instead of pushing it away, he grabs it discreetly and moves it upward. Sonny chokes on his food and his fork falls to the ground. Will can feel his cock throbs under Sonny's fingertips and when Sonny takes his hand off to go and fish for his fork, Will has a wild fantasy of expecting him to kneel and blow him under the table. It's not possible of course, as others around would see them but the thought itself is such a turn on he gets up and catches a surprised Sonny's hand "Let's go to the counter and pay. I don't want to stay here one minute longer." Sonny frowns "Why, what's wrong with the place ? Is it the food or …" Then suddenly his face lights up and he grabs his suit jacket and hurry to the counter, dragging Will. When they're out, he murmurs, his breath warm on Will's neck "Ready to test my theory of skin versus suit ?" Will gulps and says "Ready for anything. If you asked me to blow you right here, right now, in that street, I'd do it." Sonny breathes heavily "Don't tempt me Will."


	16. Chapter 16

**And back to the smut. Only read if you want to.**

"OK, it's a tie. You're equally gorgeous, with or without anything." says Sonny as he wraps Will's discarded tie back around his neck. While Will is naked and shaking, Sonny is still wearing his suit, looking calm and collected. This turns Will on more and he sits and opens his man's zipper, extracting his cock but letting the pants on him. He begins licking the shaft with deliberate slowness and Sonny moans, then holds one of Will's hand shouting "Oh, yes, Will, that's good…" Feeling confident, Will swallows the tip and sucks as tight as he can, bobbing his head. "Yes, Will, yes, I love it, you're the best!" Will gets lost in Sonny's cries. Sonny puts a hand on his upper button but Will grabs his hand and shakes his head No while still sucking. He doesn't want anything off. Sonny looks so magnificent like that, Will want to make love with the man wearing that suit as well.

After having pleasured Sonny for some measureless time, Will begins to feel his own needs grow too much. He writhes his ass and Sonny notices and softly stroke Will's hair to make him stop. Will pulls out and pops out his man's cock already missing the feel of being the one giving pleasure but then he meets Sonny's gaze and what he sees in there is so intense, he holds his breath, waiting. Sonny bends and brushes Will's lips with his very swollen one. He holds Will and, while caressing and kissing him, lays him on the mattress. "Will, I'd like to…" He pauses, and Will who can't stand the wait spurts "… what ? Tell me !" Sonny says, word by word and Will shakes at each one "I'd like to ride you. Have you in me but do all the work, you know ?" Will almost faints at the idea. He kneels and unbuttons Sonny's waistcoat in a slow erotic motion. He doesn't even look down and keep his eyes locked with Sonny's, silently daring him to stay that way all along. Sonny takes the challenge and strips without looking either, which makes him do weird jittering moves and Will, transfixed, doesn't help him, rather blindly reaches to the bedside drawers for the lube bottle and the condom. He hears the lube roll and falls and pulls Sonny's hands to him while he taps the floor, his leg bent under him and his back arching. He catches the bottles between two fingers and as Sonny's mouth is so close to him, he nibbles his lower lip, then licks his tongue on it to soothe it. Sonny growls and grabs Will's arms in the rough manner Will has learned to associate with deep arousal. He silently hands him the lube and without averting the gaze one second, lies on his back, surrendering.

Sonny all ready now, slides on Will who rolls his eyes upward at the sensation he's experiencing. He takes a few deep breath as Sonny adjusts and waits for the green light. It feels like he's waiting a lot tonight and it actually adds to the whole thing. Anticipation builds in his stomach and he hopes he'll be able to control himself and not act like the inexperienced boy he stills fells himself to be. He shouldn't have worried, though, as Sonny is so lost in what he does, Will could do anything inappropriate, he's not sure Sonny would notice or care. So Will relaxes and gasps, closing his eyes to find fireworks playing behind his eyelids. He suddenly hears himself mumbling incoherently and bites his tongue. Sonny who's bouncing up and down, voluptuously, stops and asks, his voice rasp "What's wrong, angel ? You don't like it ?" Will smiles in disbelief and wonders how Sonny could ever think that. He clasps his lover's hand and says "I love, love what you're doing to me. I just don't know what to let out. Don't want to feel ridiculous..." he adds, softly. Sonny begins his jolting again, faster and says in between moans "You will never be ridiculous when you're enjoying yourself. You're hot as hell like that and I can't imagine making love to you and judge you. I love you too much." Will feels a clog in his throat and wipes his eyes then stops and let the tears flow. Sonny just said he wants to see all of him. So he lets go and size the moment, until he climaxes, screaming and shaking and jerking. And Sonny holds him, crying too, saying 'I love yous' in between kisses and Will feels real and absurdly strong.

That night, as they lie side by side in Sonny's bed, Will confesses something. "Sonny ?" Yeah my angel ?" This distracts Will and he asks, curious "Why do you call me 'angel' ?" Sonny's smile is so bright Will can see it in the dark. "Because" Sonny murmurs and Will can feel his breath on his ear and he giggles "With your transparent skin and your heavenly blue eyes, the first time I saw you, I thought for a moment I was having a vision and you weren't real." He laughs and says "Now, I do know you are and I guess I kept calling you that because your eyes get brighter when I say it." They do ? This prompts Will to say what he'd been holding up these last days "Sonny…" Sonny doesn't answer this time, instead pressing his hand. "I wanted to tell you. Being with you is more than awesome. And if it could last forever, I'd be the happiest guy ever." His heart pounds as he awaits Sonny's replies. Sonny kisses his eyebrow and says "Thank you Will. Forever seems just right. One more day, maybe ?" Will laughs, relieved and jokes "Only one day and you're done ?" But Sonny is even more serious when he replies "No, Will. Not if I can help it. Cause every day with you is better than the last."


	17. Chapter 17

Will swears at the university server. His results are here somewhere but the connection is so slow, he still hasn't gotten to them. He yells at the computer and calls it names. In his ear, he suddenly hears a whisper "What did I do to deserve being called like that ?" He pivots to find himself wonderfully trapped in Sonny's arms and chuckles, letting go steam with a sigh. "It's not you, Honey. I'm trying and find my grades. And this damn machine won't get me there." Sonny kisses him to soothe him then puts his chin on Will' shoulder and says "You've got an A-." Will turns and punches the air. "Yes!" The relief lasts one minute then he begins worrying about his others tests. A shadow passes in Sonny's eyes and he lets go of Will who sits back on the bar stool in the empty coffee-house. Sonny grabs his hands and remains mute though he's clearly pondering something. Will waits impatiently. He doesn't like not to know what's going on in his boyfriend's head. He'd love to have a magic flashlight that would illuminate all his thoughts and feelings. He would have another one made, by the way, and give it to Sonny. He decides he's allowed to ask, he just have not to sound too inquisitive. "Something's bothering you, darling ?" Sonny smiles shyly and Will relaxes slightly. Sonny tentatively says "The thing is, angel, you've looked so tensed lately. I know it was about your mid-terms and I'm aware you have to be serious about your studies. I just thought that, maybe, you could take a little break right now." "I am on a break." "I meant as a … getaway, like the two of us ?" Any thought about his grades have now deserted Will and he smiles brightly. "Where would you want to go ?" Sonny brushes Will's arm and caresses his cheek. Will waits. "I was thinking about camping."

Will looks at Sonny with a thoughtful look and answers "Oh, but the thing is, for spring break, some of the guys from my class are going on a vacation to the beach and they'll go to strip clubs and stuff. Maybe, I should join there instead, don't you think ?" Sonny freezes in Will's arms who realizes too late this wasn't a good joke. He works on diffusing it as swiftly as possible. "... unless of course, you have things to entice me with. Like the promise of intimate moment, or beautiful sunset or, I don't know, being with you non-stop. Just the last one is a big winner already, I seriously hate when we have to be away from each other from too long." He ends this with the sweetest kiss he can produce and smiles, apologetic. Sonny unwraps himself from him and turns. He says, a little bitter "I don't know if I can compete with all that, actually. You're right, you should experience all of college's life, as it is. I'll keep my lame ideas to myself." Will feels horrible. He didn't imagine Sonny could misunderstand his second degree. He fights tears coming up and steadies his voice to explain "Sonny, I was teasing you, I swear. I never intended to go and there's nothing in it I find appealing. In fact, I would love to go camping with you and be alone and relaxed. Believe me, please ?" He waits with his breath hitched. Sonny takes a few seconds to turn back then does with the brightest mischievous smile ever. "I know that, I was pulling your leg. Which is very sexy by the way." He elbows Will lightly and grabs his shirt to pull him in. They kiss, all excited with the prospect.

Will feels like a kid. He's picking up his stuff for their five days trip and he can't seem to calm down. He wonders if he should choose clothes he looks good in, to keep Sonny interested or just practical wear to roam in the countryside. He pauses when he gets a text. It's his boyfriend (Because, hell, yeah, he has a boyfriend, and it rocks!) asking him about flashlight and other necessities. He answers and gets a 'I can't wait to B with U, alone 3.' back. Then, he takes his warm jammies out of the backpack and replaces it with light sweats. If Sonny objects because of the cold, he'll have to find ways of keeping Will warm. He has a few suggestions ready.

They put their stuff in the trunk of Will's convertible, then Sonny pulls out a pair of big funny-looking sunglasses which prompt Will to say "Yea, you're so gonna need those in march." Sonny puts his finger on the top and slides them down, making Will stupidly giddy. He giggles. Sonny has a conquering grin and raises his eyebrows suggestively "I'll need them, all right, to get that reaction from you again. You're so easy to charm." Will looks as offended as he can "Are you saying I'm easy, Mr Kiriakis ? Because in that case, I shall walk out of here in case you try and take liberties with me." It's Sonny's turn to look grave and he scowls and utters "I wouldn't dream of it, Mister, I do not frolic with angels like you … unless they want me to, maybe ?" Will leans to him then stops and jumps on the car seat saying "You'll have to be very convincing and utterly tantalizing."Sonny sits in front of the steering wheel and glances at Will with an intensity that turns his knees to Jello. He's startled to realize something and says "I wonder if we'll manage and focus on the camping experience itself. Do you think, we'll be able and do other stuff than…?" Sonny turns on the ignition and checks out the rear mirror answering "I think so. I just feel the need to enjoy nature and quiet and stargazing and all with you, to measure how much better it will be with you next to me." He drives to the next traffic light then turns his head to Will and says sweetly "I know for sure I'll love every minute of it, because, you see, I love _you_."


	18. Chapter 18

They have fought about the music and settled on something bouncy to keep up with the energy of the trip. Will is searching in his bag, bent on the seat, his butt in the air and Sonny tries and drags him down "Come on, Angel, I can't concentrate on the road, you're scaring me!" Will relents and comes down with what he was looking for. He buckles up again and puts a small pillow behind his head. Sonny smirks "You're planning on napping while I drive all alone ?" Will grins and answers "Absolutely..." Then he puts his hand on Sonny's shoulder and presses lightly "After all wasting time I can spend in your company is what this trip is all about, right ?" Sonny takes his hand off the wheel for a moment and puts it on Will's. "You want to relax all the way or you want to drive too ?" Will hears the concern in his voice. Sonny wants him to enjoy all this, he seems to be ready to give a lot and that puts Will in a generous mood. "What about I tell you when I feel up to it? In the meantime I can make a list of what I love about you." He waits to see if Sonny likes the idea. Sonny looks like a kid at Christmas "I can't wait to hear it!" Will feels his heart expand in his chest "Ok, first, I love your smile. It's like you give yourself entirely through it. It's readable : sometimes I can see kindness, sometimes tenderness and sometimes absolute joy. And it's always so genuine…" This time Sonny's smile says something along the lines of 'I'm embarrassed and elated all at once and don't stop' so he doesn't "Oh, also, I love when you ask for a second kiss, it's really cute. And I actually adore when you look at me when you're working. You're helping customers or cleaning and you can't help but peek. It makes me feel… irresistible! I wanted to thank you for that." Sonny's mouth opens a little in a silent gasp and Will goes on " I love that you're so considerate about everyone. You care about what people around you might feel and you make sure to act sensible and nice. I'm so proud of you." He stops to think a little and adds "And I like really really much when you're falling asleep and you're fighting because you still want to kiss or cuddle me. And when you do sleep, you keep holding onto me for a long while." Sonny's eyes widen and he says shyly "I really do that ? I'm sorry…" Will shakes his head and smirks "Did I mention it's something I like you doing ? I thought I did!" Sonny blushes now and Will moves on to the next point "Oh, oh and what I really, really love is how you're so confident and even cocky at times but when we're alone, you just allow yourself to be vulnerable and delicate. I don't think a lot of people get to see this side of you…" He glances at Sonny who stays mute and grave and he wonders if he's gone too far. Maybe he was expecting a sexier list about how he looks or what arouses him ? He purses his lips and shuts up.

After a few minutes, Sonny asks "Are you already done ? That was fantastic, I feel so pumped up!" Will answers "You do ? I thought I didn't do it right…" Sonny glances at him then gets his eyes back on the road and sighs "One of the things I love about _you_ is how unassuming you are. You never seem to realize what a wonderful person you are…" He points to Will's face at the exact moment the blush appears "You see ? You just made me feel incredible and you don't realize it reflects your great heart." Will is amazed how Sonny has turned the tables and now he feels pumped up.

After having discussed with the park rangers, they set down their camping gear not too far from a stream and Sonny looks with pride at Will who's quickly and efficiently setting up the tent. Will gives an extra push on the pickets, then catches Sonny staring and frowns "What ?" "I had no idea you were so good at this !" He smiles and comes closer. "That's the first time we'll be sharing a tent. I feel like trying it right away…" Will chuckle "At 3 in the afternoon ?" Sonny wraps his arms around Will's waist and gives him a begging look. Will can't resist it and gives him a peck. Sonny kisses him back pressing his lips and opening them, licking Will's open. Will accepts the probing tongue and grunts when after a delectable minute, Sonny stops and bends down. He hears the zip then Sonny's hand grab his jacket and pull him inside. It's quite a small space and they end up one on top of the other. Sonny doesn't seem to want to stay that way. He rolls Will over and attack his clothes. Will helps him with a contented moan and ruffles his shirt with his feet while he bangs against the tent's wall in his attempt to strip Sonny as fast as humanly possible. Once they're both naked, they grind against each other and Will can feel how hard Sonny is. He puts his hand around both their cocks and rubs them together. Sonny looks down, hypnotized by the sight and exhales short jagged breath. Will continues till he feels Sonny's fingers that he's sneaked behind his back, between his butt and is entering him. This make Will shuddering with want and he stop the rubbing to cry out "Sonny, where's the…?" Sonny scrunches his eyes and swears "Fuck! It's in one of the bags outside." He seems so pissed, Will can't help laughing. Sonny pouts and says heavily "You find that, funny ? Why don't you cover your perfect ass and go get it, then."

Back in the tent, Will is grateful that the tent they brought is so sturdy with all the moving and banging on the sides. He also appreciate the fact that they choose quite a remote spot so he doesn't need to hold back and Sonny can hear how good he's making him feel. Sonny is more silent but once and again, Will feels his breath on the back of his neck and hears hims mumble "Will, Will, you're mine…". Pressed against the nylon sleeping bag, with green plastic around them, Will feels in heaven. Sonny helps him come and fuck him hard until he screams "Yes! Will, you feel soooo good!" Will lets him slide out of him then turn to take him in a bear hug "And another thing I love about you" he pants, still a little breathless "is how you make each time we have sex a hundred times better than the last even if I never think it's possible. Oh, and I love that you love me."


	19. Chapter 19

After having explored the woods to their heart content, they reach a little hill just as the sun sets behind big hazy brownish clouds. Sonny catches Will's waist and brings him to the edge of a small cliff, then sits and take him in his laps. Will feels secure there and nestles his head on Sonny's shoulder. They look at the astounding colorings that paint the sky in a comfortable silence. The campsite is nearby so they wait to the last minute of light before heading back. They are too worn out to stay up at night and just slide in the big sleeping bag they made by zipping theirs together. Sonny seems cautious and distant and Will wonders whether he's feeling cramped. He gives him a nice little kiss and says "Good night Sonny-Honey! Sweet dreams!" He moves a little backward and Sonny lets out a sigh and grabs him with two strong arms. Will remembers he told Sonny about holding onto him at nights and laughs softly at his attempt not to do it. It must have lasted about three minutes. When he wakes up the next days they've untangled, but they're still holding hands.

As his watch is nowhere in sight, Will has no idea of the time and doesn't like the idea of stepping out in the cold air just now. To pass the time and because he can't help it, he watches Sonny's face, not getting a bit bored. Sonny is an aesthetic shock in motion to him and he drinks in the messy hair that looks so messy, Sonny wouldn't go in public looking like that (and god knows he likes bed hair, but the crafted kind!), the eyelids that vibrates on and on, making Will wonder what dreams he's having, the shadows his eyelashes cast on his upper cheeks, the outline of his ears, just perfect. He marvels at such beauty and thanks Sonny in thought for giving it to him at all times. He knows he's privileged to have such a boyfriend and he intends to be worthy of him. This last thought gets the better of his laziness and he carefully extracts from the little cocoon of warmth and go to the stream to wash up a bit. The water is glacial but he feels cleaner and goes to the car to take the ingredients for breakfast. The little flame takes the longest time to cook the bacon slices but his efforts and cramped arms are rewarded when the pan's handle is grabbed from behind him and he gets a good-morning kiss in the crook of the neck. "Have you been up long ?" "Yea." "You should have shaken me awake. I wouldn't have minded." Will gets up to catch two plastic plates and answers "It's okay, you needed your sleep. I can survive without you, not for long, but yea." Sonny grins and puts the coffee powder in the two cups. He says apologetic "Sorry in advance, Angel, but this is not going to reflect my awesome coffee-making skills. But at least it's hot." He pours water on it slowly and puts one of the cup on an old tree trunk next to Will. They eat quietly, in the fresh crystalline air, warming just a little bit with the first shy sun rays.

There's a small lake a few miles from their camp and so they drive there for the day. It's a place for tourists and the nice weathers have brought in quite a crowd though few are in the still chilly waters. There's a cotton candy stand and Sonny walks to it instantly. Will follows with a smirk and finds himself holding two giant pink clouds while Sonny pays. The go to the other side of the lake where there are trees and wood-bench to sit under and on. Will says "I feel like I'm four, I really do." Sonny smiles and grabs his free hand "I always think you behave like a four-year-old, sweetheart. Embrace it. When was the last time you had one ?" Will bites in the furry sugar and giggles as it indeed brings memories. Happy ones he had quite forgotten about and it's a nice change. He finds himself telling some of them to Sonny who's looking at him intensely, with his elbow on the table, head on his fist while his other hand still holds the candy wooden stick and whirls it around. Will uses his to hit it and it falls to the ground. Sonny takes it back and faces Will, ready for a sword-fight. They stop it when they laugh to hard to go on.

They have hot-dogs for lunch and Will enthusiastically kisses Sonny with his mouth full. Sonny accepts the kiss and brushes the crumbs on Will's collar. Then he straightens it and Will lets himself be pampered, loving how Sonny takes care of him. Thew walk to the water shining with tiny little waves and look at each other with a daring look. Five minutes later, Will is splashing Sonny who's not wholly immersed yet. He takes revenge by swimming to Will and taking advantage they are in a remote part, pushes his swim pants down. Will feel aroused in seconds, violently and gets stroked into oblivion. He wraps his legs around Sonny's and nimble his ear. The water doesn't feel cold anymore and Will quickly thrust his tongue in Sonny's mouth to quiet the screams of pleasure he feels are seconds away from erupting.

They come back to the shore and after a while find themselves surrounded by such a crowd that they exchange a look and go back to the car. Will sits and fight with the seat belt. His hand meets a package under his legs. It's wrapped. He looks up at Sonny who's exiting the parking lot and refrains from asking. He knows his car was all empty before so Sonny might have a reason for putting that here. They reach the national park entrance and Will feels himself all relaxed, no stress left at all. He tells Sonny "You were so right to suggest the trip. These holidays were really necessary. For the both of us." Sonny grins and parks next to the tent. "I agree. What do you say to a campfire. I brought marshmallows…"


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own the right to this song, nor do I intend to make profit from it.**

**And by the way, this is a non-smutty chapter, but I'm sure you'll like it anyway...**

Sonny is fighting with the lighter while Will is putting his gray cardigan on. The folded crumbled newspapers finally catch on fire and Will looks at the tiny red spots appearing on them. He turns to a very smug Sonny and decides to pamper up his ego, exclaiming "Wow, good work mister! So you were talking about marshmallows? Where are they ?" "In the trunk, in the green bag." Will goes and grab all the equipment for campfire delicacies and sits in-between Sonny's legs. After a lot of chocolated kisses, the last s'mores fall and burn to a crisp as Sonny has tackled Will to the ground for a wild make-up session. Even with the light of the fire, Will doesn't see much but he can feel Sonny's hands all over him, sneaking under his T-shirt and down his pants, feeling his butt, groping hungrily. He can't help small high-pitched shrieks escapes his lips and grabs Sonny's hair to pull his mouth to his so that he can muffle the noises. But Sonny is so good at making him whimper that they are still audible. He gives up and looses himself in the moment.

As agreeable as Sonny's body pressed onto him is, the hard cold rocky ground really isn't and Will regretfully interrupts the rolling over before he's too bruised. They sit back, cuddling and Sonny lovingly fondles with Will's short hair. "You know what _I_ love about you ?" he asks. Will closes his eyes in delight and prepares to listen "No? Tell me…" Sonny puts his cheek against Will's neck and begins "I love that you are compassionate and forgiving. You always see the best in everyone… And I love your blue eyes, I've dreamt about them every night since I've first seen them." Will turns said-blue-eyes to Sonny who pauses then goes on " God, they're beautiful!... Also I love when you stroke my hair, gently and... well I'm not sure you're aware of it most of the time." Will's hand freezes and he laughs as he continues the stroking of the dark locks. "I love that you giggle when I try to say or do something funny. It makes me feel totally smug." Will turns again and kisses Sonny on the cheek. Sonny grins "I love that you have that innocence and candor and at the same time you're always up to try new sexual stuff and you're becoming so damn good at it." Will couldn't help the foolish smile from spreading on his face even if he wanted to. "I love that you always hold my hand in public and you don't care what passersby think. And you're so unassuming and modest. Frankly you're an example I should be following." Will shakes his head immediately "No, you shouldn't. You're perfect the way you are. You stand up and you're strong when I need it." Sonny smiles tenderly and kisses Will's nose. "Last thing I love about you is how cute you are."

Will gets up and when Sonny begins following him, he puts his hand on his chest and says "No, wait here, please. Enjoy the fire." Sonny obeys with a slightly frustrated look while Will extracts his guitar case from the car. Sonny's face lights up so much it's like they're two fires in front of Will. Sonny has never heard him sing and he's a little insecure but all the compliment he's just been showered with are enough to make him try. He sits and brushes the strings lightly. He remembers being at his aunt and uncle in Switzerland, on warm summer's night. There was one of the neighbors who would play 70's songs and it went great with being out in the dark, half-dreaming. He decides to begin slowly and starts, peeping at Sonny, anxious to see his reactions.

**Here is my song for the asking **(_Sonny smiles, maybe in recognition_)

**Ask me and I will play **(_He puts his elbows on his laps and his chin in his hands_)

**So sweetly, I'll make you smile **(_His smiles broadens_)

**This is my tune for the taking **(_He passes a finger on his lips_)

**Take it, don't turn away **(_He nods_)

**I've been waiting all my life** (_His eyes open wide and he looks striken_)

**Thinking it over, I've been sad **(_He nods again_)

**Thinking it over, I'd be more than glad** (_Then he looks deep in thoughts..._)

**To change my ways for the asking **(… _which he snaps out of_)

**Ask me and I will play **(_He looks at Will straight in the eyes_)

**All** **the love that I hold inside** (_The look on Sonny's face is indescribable, Will finishes the song then puts the guitar down carefully and gives him a soft, long, deep-felt kiss_)

Sonny follows the advice and asks for a few songs. Will complies at best as he can, struggling a little to remember the chords or some of the lyrics. Sonny doesn't seem to mind and oscillate along the rhythm of the music. The fire is dying down, though and they're out of wood. Will puts the guitar back in the case then Sonny makes sure the fire is correctly extinguished, examining it with his flashlight. Then, he takes Will's hand and leads him to a patch of grass, in the clearing and lies down next to him. Above, the moon is bestowing her soft shadowy light and the stars are bright as ever. For urbanites like them, the contrast is always staggering. Sonny slides his hand under Will's shoulder and they use their combined sciences to spot a few constellations. Will feels oddly tired and full of energy at the same time. At one point, he turns to his boyfriend and whispers "Sonny, do you realize that these stars have been there for billions of years and will still be there for billions others. It is humbling in a way. I feel I don't matter a lot, comparatively, you know ?" Sonny kisses his head and says "But you do matter, Angel. To me you shine brighter than any of these stars and your existence is a gift. I don't need a billion years with you. Just a lifetime."


	21. Chapter 21

**Do not read if you're uncomfortable with M/M intimacy**

That night in the tent, Sonny takes Will in his arms with tenderness and softness. He keeps muttering "I love you. You're the sweetest. You're so gorgeous." and caresses him like he's made of a precious material. Will has lost the feeling of his body limits and melts into Sonny, panting heavily, gazing in Sonny's eyes and hosting a hurricane of emotions in his chest. His skin feels too tight, his nerves are screaming bareness and overvoltage. He's squirming as Sonny slowly enters him. He's never been that gentle before and Will is almost invaded in his soul by the intense, poignant stare his lover is giving him without restraint. He kisses him, their lips liquefying, their mouthes warm and roomy, creating a wide shared and intimate place for their tongues to dance. Sonny moves with calculated slowness, caring and yet pillaging Will's heart and brain. Will doesn't feel like yelling, not wanting to disturb such an exquisite moment and focuses on breathing slowly. He's probably grunting but it's difficult to say as all his senses are muted down expect for sight and touch, both heightened as if he's been upgraded to high-definition pupils and extra sensory receptors. He's letting himself be rocked by Sonny's movements in him, sure that if he were to change position on his own, it would shatter him to a sobbing mess. He yelps "Sonny!" Sonny slows down some more, short-circuiting Will even more through sheer frustration and asks with concern "Am I doing this right, Love ? Just tell me what you want." Will swallows, choking himself in the process and waits a little till he can find what he wants to say "This is the most intensely charged sex I've ever had with you. I feel overwhelmed. I don't want you to stop what you're doing, I just want to share that with you, so that we connect even better. I mean, you feel it too, right ?" Sonny looks dumbstruck, then he replies "I always feel overwhelmed when I'm inside you Will, but yes, right now I feel like we are… touching the stars ? It makes me so happy to be with you, to make love to you. I'd die if I couldn't." He begins fucking Will again who answers just before the pleasure engulfs him wholly "You always can, honey. I'm yours, I surrender my body and soul to your needs whatever they are." Sonny doesn't accelerate but goes deeper and harder. "You love me Will?" he asks, his voice almost childish. "Yes, I love you so damn much, Sonny. You're incredible!" Sonny seems on the point of bursting. He closes his eyes, hitting at different angles until Will jolts uncontrollably, screaming this time and begging Sonny to go faster already. Sonny finally complies and hits him with force, to a powerful, blinding, lengthy orgasm.

After they've come back to earth, Will enfolds Sonny with two strained arms, not letting him go, not ready to loose contact. He hears "I don't think I love you enough, compared to all that you give to me" and realizes this came from his own mouth. He bites his lips and slightly relaxes his grip. Sonny groans in discomfort and starts clamping Will with all his strength. "Angel, sweet, sweet angel, I know you're this pure innocent being, and believe me I love you for that, but please don't sell yourself short. I've never been that content than since our first kiss. How can I convince you of your worth?" Will sighs, fully aware Sonny will notice it, as they're encased tightly in each other, and confesses "Sometimes I believe you Sonny, but there's a small part of me that is so amazed at your perfect boyfriendliness that I feel like I'm taking this away from someone better, that would really deserve you." Sonny buries his face in Will's chest and grunts then pulls Will upright in a sitting position and says in a stern tone "Will, look at me and don't interrupt." Will nods, but he glances sideways now and again. "I love you. You're perfect. I want you in my life. If things were awry between us, I would tell you about it as soon as possible and we would talk it out and look for solutions, OK? As for other guys, even before we got together, I turned quite a few offers down, because I could only think about you. You know why ? Because I love you. I have given you my heart and now it belongs to you and you have to be careful with it. So don't cheat on me. Don't lie to me. Don't distance yourself emotionally from me. Let me follow these rules too and if we do that, then I assure you that you are..." He gently grabs Will's chin and holds his stare "… my man. The one and only." Hypnotized, Will replies "Thank you Sonny. I cannot doubt your judgment so I'll take all what you just said as true." He shivers and Sonny guides him into the sleeping bags, closely following. He turns the camping light off and spoons behind Will. The silence of the chirping forest envelops them for a rejuvenating sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**If you're uncomfortable with M/M intimacy, do not read this.**

Will is brushed awake with a tender stroke on the cheek. He opens a heavy eyelid and see Sonny's nose come at him as he's leaning to kiss him on the lips. Will smiles stupidly and grunts "Morning." Sonny answers grinning "Morning, beautiful. I'm really sorry I couldn't let you sleep but it's getting quite late and I'd like to go on that hike we planned." Will stretches and asks "What's the time?" "9 am." "OK" says Will mischievous "I forgive you. But you'll have to make it up to me somehow." Sonny gives him a what's-the-hell-stare back and arches his eyebrows "Oh, I can do that I think. Just you wait. And now move your sexy ass out of the sleeping bag and get ready for your man." Will gets serious too and says "Yes, sir!" with a salute. Sonny looks lost in thought for a few seconds then tickles Will and tackles him "Wasn't I supposed to get up?" asks Will. "You aren't helping." "OK, OK, get moving" He grasps Will's hand and holds him up. "Come on breakfast is ready!"

Will really likes how enthusiastic Sonny can be when it comes to outside activities. He enjoys them too but he wouldn't mind staying a whole day cuddling in bed. But Sonny likes the open air and has established a precise route on a Survey map. "So..." Will asks "What happens if we derive from this itinerary? Will you yell?" Sonny pouts and replies "It's always good to plan ahead. I don't want to be lost in the wilderness when the night comes." "We already are in the wilderness, honey" Will points out. "Yesss, but we have all our camping gear. I like the roughness of nature, but I don't mind a tent. Especially if it's raining." "OK" says Will "we'll stay on track. But we might take a few breaks." He gives Sonny a peck on the lips and go get his bag. Prepared Sonny has packed a picnic already and warmer clothes and a light raincoat. And a wild flower on the top. Will melts and comes back to hold Sonny from behind "You're the best, you know that?" "I do" answers Sonny "but thanks all the same." Will squeezes his boyfriend and whispers "I love you." Sonny takes his hand gently and caresses it. "I love you too. So much." They stay that way for a minute then Will shakes himself and they take off.

Sonny's route is awesome. Will keeps stopping and pointing at sights. Sonny barely takes a look and mostly gazes at Will as if he likes seeing Will's enthralled face better. When noon comes, they sit on a rock facing the valley to eat, then lay down for a quick nap in the warm sun. They've walked quite fast so they wait a little to resume the hike and play at which one will say the sweetest thing. Sonny wins with "Angel, can you stop being adorable for one second. I'm trying to pack things back and I can't bend my head to look at the bag. You look too cute for words, I can't take my eyes away." which Will can't resist and he mutes him down with a kiss. Sonny leans for a second one and they get up. They reach a stony part of the way and have be careful not to twist their ankle. Sonny is very attentive to Will, guiding him lightly, placing his hand under Will's elbow and Will promises himself Sonny will get very lucky tonight.

They walk downhill and see a few old wooden fences, broken and molded. Will glances at Sonny and walks between two posts. There are violet flowers everywhere in the grass and he runs around and falls backward, laughing hard. Sonny follows him and walks to another fence a little further. This one is a little more recent but still looks unkempt. Will joins him and they walk on, gaping. They are in a tree orchard filled with small twisty multi-trunked greyish trees covered with delicate light pink flowers. It's an explosion of beauty and they walk hand in hand, entranced. Will pick up a flower and brings it to Sonny's lips, brushing them. Sonny takes him in his arms and kisses him, sliding his tongue hungrily in Will's mouth, sucking at his bottom lips and patting his back downwards. Will puts a finger on Sonny's shirt up button and opens it but Sonny grabs the finger and tightens his grip. He unbuckles Will's shorts and slides them down along with the underwear. He doesn't touch Will though and turns him over, inserting a finger directly into Will. After opening him up deliciously, he whispers in Will's hear "Can you kneel down?" Will complies and hears the rustle of the back pack and the ripping of the condom wrapper. He puts himself on all fours and waits. Surrounded by the gorgeous flowery trees, under the blue sky, with Sonny's hands all gentle and greedy at once on his hips, Will enters his private paradise when Sonny's cock comes into him. They make love for a long time, enjoying the scents, the chirping, the cries of pleasure. Sonny has his hand slowly stroking Will's cock and he comes in and out at a leisurely pace. Will doesn't complain and works his way steadily to a consuming orgasm, spilling his sperm in the grass while Sonny gains speed at last and shoves into Will, holding his torso with one arm not to allow him to lie down. Will doesn't intend to yet and pushes back into Sonny's pelvis with force, making Sonny let out a scream "Yeah, Will, go on!" until he just screams and Will feels him pulsates inside him.

They reach their camp just at dusk and they eat potatoes cooked in aluminum in the dying fire. They go in the tent to look at the pictures they took on Will's camera and Will smiles fondly when he sees the orchard. He powers the camera down and lies in front of Sonny for a thank-you-blowjob that make the day complete.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do have internet access but it will be at odd intervals so I'm sorry for the wait. Here's a short chapter I wrote in the train. Do not read if you're uncomfortable with M/M intimacy.**

In the middle of the night, Will finds himself wide awake. While his night vision kicks in, he turns to looks at Sonny who's sleeping like the dead. He softly stroke his hair. Sonny's face is relaxed, almost vulnerable. He's filled with tenderness at the idea that Sonny trusts him and allows him in all the intimate parts of his life. It makes him so important. The center of Sonny's world. "I love you" he whispers, "thank you for letting me in. "He stills his hand, closes his eyes and takes a moment to remember all what has happened since they started dating. It hasn't been that long but it's filled to the brim with joy and life and meaning. His mind goes back to his first kiss, it's intensity, the uncertainty,the impression of having jumped from a bridge without knowing if there was water beneath. The sensation of the kiss turns very real as Sonny's lips actually connect to his. He opens his eyes. Sonny is turned on his side, leaning on his elbow and kissing him awake fairy-style. Will doesn't play the modest princess, though, rather grabs Sonny's head and kisses him back forcefully. It's difficult to say where each mouth ends and the other begins. Sonny then avidly presses his lips down Will's neck sucking and biting. Will utters very high shrieks and wiggles his ass, eager for more. "Did I wake you up?" he moans. Sonny shakes his head no and goes back to kissing Will's nipple. Will stops him and pulls him up face to face while his hand slides down Sonny's back, he's attentive on how the skin reacts, shivering, at his touch. He reaches Sonny's ass and boldly goes inside with one finger. Sonny jolts and shouts "Oh yea!" Will asks in his sexy voice (well he hopes it's sexy, at least Sonny seems to find it so). "You want?".

Five minutes later, he's inside Sonny's tight hole, plunging in the overwhelming sensation that he's sure he'll never get used to, hearing Sonny's dark deep moans that turns him on even more. In these moments, he's holding his boyfriend's soul in his palm, entering his secret shadows, invading and marveling at his discoveries. "I love you too, Will" cries Sonny "I'll always let you in!" Oh, so he was awake earlier! "You'd better Sonny! I want you all the time... You're mine..." "Yes" answers Sonny panting "I'm yours... Take me!" Will gets wild and pushes in stronger and stronger. He hears the crack as he orgasms, the ceiling flopping down on them along with the pickets. They begin laughing hysterically. Will moves the tent away to find Sonny's face again. Sonny holds him and begs "Sweetheart, I'm not done yet. You mind?" Will pulls the sleeping bag up to his shoulders and gives a few deep strokes. Sonny erupts, shouting and spasming. Will is content.

After a thorough search, Will locates one of the torches and squints around. He was sure he had grounded the tent solidly. There's a little mound behind one of the pickets. Maybe a mole or a groundhog?

Sonny inspects the mess and points to the car. They climb on the seats with their sleeping gear and tilts them as far as possible. It doesn't seem like it will be raining so they don't cover the car. Sonny holds Will's hand and whispers "I don't know to which digging animal we owe that, but the wildest beast that gave the deathblow was my boyfriend. Man, that was great!" Will swells with pride and kisses Sonny's fingers, answering "I gave back what you bring me, honey. And it's your fault for being so damn hot that I can't control myself."


	24. Chapter 24

The sun rays passing through the car's windows are heating it up way too early. Will regretfully opens the door and shivers from the contrast presented by the outer cold air and the dew under his feet. He walks to the tent's cloth and kick the earthy mound. Time to think a little. He inspects the grounds around him. Once he's found a sure spot, he sets the tent step by step, taking his time to make sure, checking everything twice. He enters and sits in the empty space, resting and daydreaming. A head appears at the opening "Hey, angel, I see you've been busy this morning. You could have waited for my help." "It's okay, honey. I wanted to surprise you. I was up anyway. I made sure everything is well set and we can do whatever we want without fear of another accident." Sonny lifts an eyebrow "You're sure?" he says in a doubtful tone. "You don't trust me answers Will, playing offended. "I trust hard evidence only" replies Sonny with a wink. "Hard, hey?". Sonny looks down "Definitely." Will comes to the zipper and grabs Sonny inside "Let me check. We have to perform an experiment to assess this thing's solidity. So buckle up. We're in for a wild ride." He presses his lips to Sonny's, who chuckles.

The tent is indeed unmovable. Sonny walks out unsteadily, swaying, his eyes unfocused. He sits on a branch near the cooking gear. Will follows, pumped up, with a string in his step and gives a kiss on his sweet lover's cheek before preparing a gigantic breakfast. Sonny barely eats, keeping a lopsided grin all along.

"So, where are we going today, Sonny-Honey?" Sonny gives a start and comes out of his reverie. He mulls over "I don't know, actually. I thought we could take it easy, follow our whim." Will frowns, worried. "Who are you? What have you done with my boyfriend?" Sonny laughs "I don't plan everything!" "Really? Name one thing you didn't at least think about beforehand..." Sonny looks straight at Will with tenderness, making him melt all over. He says, without a hint of hesitation. "I didn't plan of falling for you. When I realized I had, I was already down." "When was that?" asks Will, trying and sound casual "When did you know you loved me? Long after our first kiss?" Sonny smiles "About two weeks..." Sonny waits a bit then interrupts Will's inner calculations, to clarify "After I met you. Then I waited four hundred and ninety-six days, hoping and praying and wishing. When you did kiss me, I thought it was just another dream." Will has tears in his eyes. He trembles as he asks "So, what did you fall for then?" Sonny pauses and closes his eyes for a few seconds "I think it's a whole. A package-deal of Will Hortonness. Gorgeous, kind, friendly... Or maybe it's because you changed after a while. You began trusting me and confiding and looking up at me. It felt... I don't know... Like you were precious and fragile and I was to take care of you and love you and I felt so privileged." Now Will is crying freely. Or maybe it's the rain which has started falling. Sonny kneels down next to him and squeezes him. "You're amazing, I love you more and more every day." Will squeezes back and remarks "Same for me, sweetheart. But we should head inside the tent or we'll be in love but sick." Sonny takes his hand and they quickly take their luggage back to the tent from the trunk. They sit, legs entangled and listen to the rainy noises.

They take their time putting things in place, then venture a nose outside. It's pouring so much you can hardly see the tree opposite them. "You want to take the car?" proposes Sonny. "To where? Is there a town nearby?" "No." "Then I'd rather stay dry, thanks. I brought a book to study ahead in economics. I could give it a go." "I've got a detective book too." They lie down, hands in hands, each other one holding the book and get busy for a few hours. The total silence is broken by a loud grumbling clamor. Sonny jumps and turns to Will laughing his heart out "How will I do in the future? I'll spend my time feeding you and get ruined!" Will is red and a little annoyed. He mumbles "Well you'd better start now. All the food is in the car. We can have the canned tuna salads." Sonny lifts an eyebrow "Are you ordering me around?" Will smiles and answers "No... I'm telling my loving boyfriend what I want and I know he wants nothing but to please me..." He finishes with a goofy grimace that ends Sonny. "You're lucky you're so cute. But you owe me now..." He turns himself into a rain warrior. Will can only see a small part of his face under the heavy raincoat and the big hat. He kisses what's available and says "Thanks. I do owe you. You can ask what-eeeeever you want tonight." and quickly pushes him outside.

The afternoon passes and the rain hasn't slowed down a bit. Organized Sonny has packed a card pack. So what two horny boys should do with those? Why, play strip-poker, of course! Will has a very good bluffing face and he knows it. But he's distracted by Sonny's half-naked body. Whenever Sonny loses, he takes poses that make his heart race. The first time it's Will's turn, though, he teasingly removes one sock. Sonny shakes his head and points at his naked torso. Will shrugs. The next times, Sonny puts his pants down and Will unbuckle his belt. He can actually feel Sonny's frustration tampering the air around him. He giggles. Sonny focuses on the game and takes a blank look. Until he triumphantly puts down a pair of tens against Will's three twos. Instead of letting Will strips himself, Sonny grabs him by the shirt that he begins to take it off. Will resists and squirms. Sonny grunts and tears the shirt off. Will kneels down and pouts. He takes his card, determined to get Sonny stark naked and succeeds into letting him in only one item of clothing, his boxers, which are suspiciously stretched. The next game is Will's again and he shouts, arm in the air "Yes, I win!" Sonny shakes his head "No, I win..." "Really, explain me how?" Taking a dark, deep threatening voice, Sonny straddles Will's legs while removing his boxers saying "You owe me, remember. Whatever I want. I'm collecting now!"


	25. Chapter 25

Will feels his stomach tightening. Sonny's tone is imperious and sexy as hell. It makes him want to obey right now. It make him want to tease him, too, and play the ingenue.

He opens his eyes wide as saucers and gives him an innocent look. Sonny's eyes darken and he grabs Will's arm, pressing slightly. "So now that you have resisted getting naked through the game, I suggest I tell you exactly which item of clothing to take off, one at a time." Will feels his cock harden and refrains from shrieking with excitement. Instead, he nods gravely. Sonny has sat back, legs crosses, his cock pointing up. Will resists the temptation to stare at it. Instead, he holds Sonny's intense gaze and hears "Take your pants off, now!". Very slowly, inch by inch, Will reveals the flesh under the denim. When he gets to the knees, he tries and not look awkward by lying on the side and crochets the waistband with only one finger. Then, in one swift movement, he rips the pants off him. Sonny is mesmerized and is absent-mindedly fondling with the tip of his cock. Will glances at it discreetly and feels heat rushing through his torso and up to his face. He kneels down, quietly and waits for the next order. Sonny is gazing at him silently. After a minute, he shakes himself and frowns. "That is way too slow, he utters, apparently unaware that he's the one who's drifted away. He squints at behind Will "You appear to still have one sock on! That's unacceptable. I do not frolic with socked men." Will bursts out. He's still kneeling, elbows on the ground, head between his arms, snorting and gasping for air. "'Frolic'?" He asks "I'm not doing anything to men who say 'frolic'." He hears Sonny answer, trying and sound a little serious but failing through chokes of laughter. "May I remind you I'm the one in charge here. I can use whichever word I want and you will like it." He grazes the length of Will's spine with one finger "...and you're still one-socked. I have waited..." Will moves one arm backwards and remove the offending item.

Will knows only his boxers are left to remove but he still wonders what Sonny is going to say next. Nothing comes. He looks up. Sonny is firmly grasping his cock, grinning. He bends to brush Will's chin. "You should already be naked, dear. 'Cause in a few minutes, I'll be buried deep inside you and you're gonna beg for more. I'll make you cry with pleasure. I'll pound into you till you come hard." By the time he's finished talking, Will is indeed fully naked, legs spread apart, at the ready. Sonny grabs the lube from one of the tent's side pockets and seconds later, he's preparing Will who's wriggling, making the plastic floor rustle, begging Sonny to hurry up and fuck him already. There might be noises of rain outside, even rumble and thunder, Will is so focused on Sonny he barely notices it. His morning efforts are paying off under the strong wind, as not a picket bends. Sonny slides into him and right at that moment, Will's vision becomes clear as day, seeing Sonny's face scrunching and beaming at the sudden rush of pleasure. The deafening sound of the thunderbolt comes not very much long after but not immediate either, so they don't stop. In fact, Sonny is just beginning and the drumming noises around seem to thrill him and he starts thumping with zero delicacy but lots of ardor. Will doesn't complain, rather encourages him by shouting at the top of his voice to cover the blaring sounds. Maybe Sonny hears him or maybe he's more and more aroused. Anyway, he squeezes Will's waist, aiming at his most reactive spot, hitting with a passion that leaves Will breathless. A few other lightnings show him that Sonny is filled with the same ecstasy and they both get close to their release quickly. In fact, Will ejects his semen first, during a quiet moment between two thunderbolts and Sonny pauses to hold him tight. Will breathes "Do you want me to do something now?" in his wild lover's ear. Sonny nods against his neck and pulls back. He picks Will's head up by the hair, without hurting him at all but with determination and brings his pulsating cock next to Will's mouth. Will gobbles it without hesitation and licks and sucks, guiding the length down his throat, deeper than he'd managed the last times. Sonny is tenderly twisting Will's locks, breathing out once in a while and grunts loudly. The rain stops falling when Sonny stops showering sperm inside Will's awaiting throat. The slightly salty liquid is not very agreeable to taste but in the excitation, with the knowledge of how better it is to be swallowed, it's always quite easy to overcome. And Sonny's gratitude afterward is a great upside. Will has a feeling he could ask him anything, like go back in the cold and dark to retrieve stuff from the car, and Sonny would be eager to obey, just to show him how satisfied he is. Luckily for him, Will is no mercenary and just want to cuddle. He wants that with a passion and haul Sonny to the sleeping bag, not letting him take a moment of rest until they're both woven in each other's limps, warmly tucked, letting sleep come in the absolute peace of the night and the pure refreshing air you always get after a storm.


	26. Chapter 26

The day of their departure, is sunny once again but very cold. Will and Sonny oversleep and only wake up around 10. They cuddle with each other, unwilling to get out of the warmth of both the sleeping bag and their snuggling bodies. Will's ear is on Sonny's chest, next to his heart. He loves hearing the beat. He strokes the torso with two fingers and hears Sonny purr. He chuckles and gives his neck a peck. He doesn't do it in a arousing way, though, this morning he feels quiet and smug. Sonny is lazy too. He fondles Will's hair. "I love you." Will smiles on Sonny's skin. He can't understand why he doesn't tire from it. Without fail it produces the small tightening of his heart, like a pinch of happiness. "I love you more" he says, turning his head upside down to give Sonny a reversed goofy grin. "That was a perfect trip." Sonny chuckles "Even with a whole day of rain?" "It was raining?" Will asks feigning an innocent look "You mean that's why we didn't go out? I figured it was because of all the insanely good sex we were having..." Oh, yeah, the look of Sonny's face is the best one ever. The I-satisfied-my-boyfriend-cause-I'm-great-in-bed complacent smirk. Followed by the look of fondness he bestows unto his lover. Will lives for this now.

They take their time packing, filling the trunk, checking they haven't left anything, sometimes crossing each other and walking on, hand in hand. The naked site feels a little sad. This trip is now just a shared memory, although to Will it also leaves the distinct impression that spending all his time with Sonny, in a small, barely comfortable place, is something that was working wonderfully. The idea of living with him in a distant future seems... well normal. The only reasonable thing to do. And filled with promises.

This time, Will is driving, taking pleasure in the (reasonable) speed and the nice humming of his car. Sonny is drifting a little, eyes on the road in a vague way. "You're tired, honey?" Sonny blinks and turns to him "I was relaxing. It's nice to have a chauffeur. So, did I succeed in taking your mind off school?" Will smiles "Totally. I have classes tomorrow, though. It's gonna be hard to be back in business." "Yes, it will." Sonny nods "I'm back in the coffee shop in the morning too. Will you stay at my place tonight and come with me while I open tomorrow?" Will answers " I can't, honey, I have to babysit tonight. Anyway, we just spent every waking and sleeping minute together for five days and you haven't had enough?" Sonny shakes his head and gives Will's finger a very quick soft brush "It was really far from enough. For the summer holidays I'll try and free myself for longer. Then, I guess, I'll be addicted." He laughs and rests his head against the car seat again. Will doesn't answer: if he did, he might cry, of joy.

When they park in Salem, near Will's mother's apartment building, Sonny helps him take his bags out and hugs him tightly. He doesn't let go and neither does Will, who doesn't care how they must look to passer-by. They stop to kiss each other good-night. Sonny holds Will's hand in the hallway and keeps contact with his fingers until Will steps in the elevator. Will blurts "You want to baby-sit tonight?" and Sonny, beaming, stops the door from closing and joins him in the enclosed space.

Will is really glad he had that idea because his sibling are acting up tonight and it takes the two of them to manage. After the fifth time Sydney has escaped from her bedroom for a rampage of the kitchen, Sonny gets stern and escorts her back while Will looks in admiration. He knows Sonny is a younger brother and isn't used to kids and it seems he's a natural. Sonny comes back, sighing loudly "Gosh, children are exhausting, I had no idea. I'm not having some for a long time!" "You were really good right now" answers Will. Sonny smiles shyly "I was? Thanks, angel." He slips on the couch next to Will and they go back to watching the DVD. Will is stroking Sonny's hair, his legs extended on Sonny's knees, his head on the couch's side cushions. He lets his finger slide down to Sonny's neck and tickle him. Sonny gasps and grabs his hand, forcing it down and looks from the TV to Will's mischievous eyes with the same stern air he had with Sydney earlier. Meanwhile, his hand is still leading Will's down and ends its course on his groin. Which feels hard and big. Will's grin grows wider and he fights back the urge to undress Sonny here, rather, he turns the TV off and leads him to his bedroom. This time, he gathers, his siblings won't be surprised to see Sonny in the morning as he was already there in the evening. Luckily Sonny agrees with this view, although Will has a feeling he's not thinking very clearly and would agree to anything. Like Will sticking his hand into his boxers. Or being stripped naked so fast his clothes are almost torn. Or being held down on the bed by the full weight of Will's needy body. Or letting himself be prepared and then filled by a very horny Will. Or having him pound harder and faster into him. His agreement comes in short panting moans and Will gets painfully aroused at the sound. He loves Sonny so much and being able and please him like that, it's something he's grateful for. His head is dizzy and he has to gather all his energy not to get too lost and still focus on Sonny's need. He gently stroke him, getting him to climax while biting his lips until they get a little bloody. Sonny sends all the intensity of what he's feeling into his dark brown eyes and Will comes, moaning softly, squeezing his boyfriend's body with all his might. "Thanks for allowing me to love you" says Sonny "It's the best feeling in the world. Sometimes I think I can't offer myself enough to you to prove it." "You're giving me all I want and more, Sonny. Thank you for all what you give me always."


	27. Chapter 27

A mix of shouting, running and laughing wakes them up. Sonny says in a surprised tone "I don't get that sort of mornings at home. Are all children that energetic?" Will sighs "After a while you get used to it. Is it time to get up yet?" Sonny slumps over Will to check the clock. "No, I set the alarm to ring in half an hour." Will grins and clutches Sonny before he can go back to his side of the bed. "Nonono, you belong in my arms now." Sonny melts "I belong there, you're right. I don't want to leave and go back to live far from you..." Will fills his lung with a lot of feelings and looks straight into his lover's eyes "You want me to come over at your place tonight?" Sonny shakes his head. Will stills and frowns. "I want you to come at Common Ground as soon as you can this afternoon. I promise you I'll feed you and spend as much time with you as I can steal..." Will smiles "How could I say no to that?"

In fact, Sonny doesn't have that much time for him but Will is OK with that. His first lectures were very dense and he spends long minutes making sense of it all and rewriting his notes. His coffee cup is magically refilled, until he looks up at the right time and catches Sonny's grin. "Sorry, there's a rush" his boyfriend mouthes. Will whisks him away. Finally, after over an hour, Will puts his papers in his backpack. Sonny motions him to come to the counter and when he gets there, there's no one in sight. Then the back door open to his boyfriend carrying so much, he can hardly walk. He places a sandwich, a muffin, some hot chocolate and a parcel. Will recognizes it, it was the one in his car. He looks at Sonny, wanting to know if it's for him and Sonny is looking all shy which is something very rare and very cute. Will pulls the string and takes out a few strangely-shaped objects. There's also a rope in here. Will frowns and looks at Sonny, clueless. Sonny says, slowly "Angel, you trust me, right? You know I love you?" This does not bode well, thinks Will but he nods regardless. "Well, I felt like guiding you through a discovery..."

"So, you see, you press that thingie here and you fasten everything like that..." Sonny has his front pressed against Will's back and is holding the small metallic item. Will's hands are shaking and he mumbles "I don't know Sonny, I'm not sure I want to try. What if things go terribly wrong...?" Sonny turns Will to face him and kisses him tenderly "No way in hell, I'll be behind you and I'm good at it, you know that." Will focuses on Sonny's lips instead of his weakening knees. It has taken Sonny a week to persuade him and now they're standing in Sonny's studio, with rope lying on the floor, but also hanging on the other thing with holes in it. Will is sure he'll forget how to use it very fast so he asks Sonny to show him again. Sonny is patient like an angel. Maybe he should call him that too. But on the other hand, Will is so terrified he can't help but be a little upset at Sonny's proposal. "You'll hold my hand the whole time, you promise?" "I promise." "And if I die, you'll tell my family and you'll take care of them?" Sonny chuckles softly "You're not going to die, angel, I won't let it happen. Ever."

"I thought we would go to your club. Don't you have practice walls here?" Sonny slides his hands around Will's shoulders "There is but I figured, that way we'd be all alone with no one around to look at you and make you feel self-conscious." "Well you are here..." Sonny gives him a seducing look "I do hope I make you feel other things than self-conscious, angel. Although now is not the time" No it isn't, it's way too early. The sky is still of a pale blue, just beneath the horizon, behind the hills while it's a vivid ocean blue above their heads. Sonny has spent the first three minutes after they've exited the car watching into the depth of Will's eyes as well at the azure and finally given the verdict "They're the color of dawn, almost translucent yet already blue. That's why I lose myself in them so easily I guess..." Will had smiled, soothed and thought that maybe it wasn't going to be such a disaster, that he wouldn't die of fright or a heart attack. Sonny had laughed "I would call you a drama queen but you're way too cute for that. Come on, let me take you to the rock itself." And here they are, looking up and Will is feeling faint. "Why don't you show me how it's done today and I observe closely and I don't wear all that yet" he adds, pointing at the heap of rope and climbing equipment in the bag. "And then, it's your turn?" "Wellll, not really, more like the next time..." Sonny crosses his arms "I work full time after today. This is the first day I have free." "Exactly" says Will with a reproachful look "We could have stayed in bed and enjoyed ourselves a lot, try some new things and all..." "This is a new thing" Will sighs, defeated. He murmurs "Remember, you promised to hold my hand all the time." Sonny hugs him and whispers back "Everything's going to be fine, I swear. Do you think I'd put you in danger consciously?" He gives Will's shoulder a peck and finishes "Come on, the first step is the hardest. Trust me!"

Will's inside has turned to mush. He's shaking and mumbling "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die" while Sonny is next to him, easing the climb and encouraging him "Angel, if you get to the top, I'll prepare a surprise for you!" Will is prudent "What surprise" Sonny lifts his eyebrows and doesn't say anything more. Will grunts and climbs on, slipping on the flat part of the rock. He starts panicking but Sonny's already there "That way, look, follow my hand, that's it, you're the best!" Will doesn't feel the best but he's getting a little more confident and turns to look behind him (not down of course, Sonny has warned him never to) and catches his breath. He's not very high but it's still impressive and he's filled with gratitude. After a few tries, he's standing at the top, breathing heavily, half-slumped in Sonny's arms and they exchange a look of pure joy "See, it was worth it." "It was" admits Will smiling. "Next week, we'll go a little higher and..." Will cuts him as fast as he can "What do you mean next week? I'm not doing that again for quite some time. I need to forget my fears and the exhaustion before I do it again..." Sonny looks stricken. He gives a disappointed smile "I'm sorry, Angel, I tend to be too impatient about my passions. I have two of them this morning and it's overwhelming." Will kisses his cheek and replies "So, when are we taking the path down this thing?" Sonny smirks and guides him to the gentle path circling the hill, holding Will's hand tight "I wanted to thank you." "For what? Behaving like a big baby and challenging your patience?" Sonny stops and says "No. For doing this for me. I know how hard it was and I love you for making such an effort." Will melts "I love you for believing in me like you do. And by the way, what's my surprise?" Sonny looks perplexed "Humm, well, I guess I'll think of something..." Will feels smug "I knew it, you're such a smooth talker. I'd say, I'll be allowed and ask you to do something I want, anything and you'll have to say yes." Sonny glances, uncertain "Am I going to led into something weird?" Will smirks "You'll see.".


	28. Chapter 28

"Wow, if I had known me trying to climb would make you so horny, I wouldn't have resisted as much..." Sonny doesn't answer more than a "Grmmmff" as he's kissing and biting Will's neck. After a few attacks, he breathes "You're not resisting now, so that's good." Will exposes more of his neck, shivering. He lets Sonny roams over him, lets his warmth permeates him, leaving him content and yet wanting. He's limp, his body in a languid posture, receiving Sonny's ministrations, giving up any independent motion. The adrenaline he's pumped up while climbing has finished its course and left him a doll in his attentive boyfriend's hands. Sonny doesn't seem to mind his lack of reaction and is slowly undressing him. Will sighs loudly, stiffening as Sonny goes along, kissing each new inch of flesh revealed but in a feathery way, his lips sweeping all around. By the time Will is naked, he's fully hard, silently imploring for more, for a stronger pressure, for a release to all that lusting energy inside of him. But he doesn't voice it. Sonny taking charge is always a marvel. He knows he'll be well-cared for and he's curious of what awaits him this time. It amazes him how varied their love sessions are, a kaleidoscope of exciting and arousing discoveries. Sonny has stopped and is looking at him from feet to head, his eyes caressing him from afar, making his skin tickle.

Then, Sonny grabs one of Will's foot and brushes it. He continues on the leg and the thigh but when he's almost up, he halts, then starts over on the other leg. He reaches Will's bottom and goes behind, squeezing a little as he passes. Will snorts. Sonny smiles but doesn't stop. He surrounds Will with hands that are getting reckless, wildly clutching at Will's muscles, groping his torso. His right hands fly down while the left one goes palming his chin. He holds Will's face tight, their eyes locked as he begins stroking Will's member. Will pants and opens his legs to let Sonny come closer. Sonny does and pulls Will's head to catch his lips in a fiery kiss. It's all Will can do to keep up with the demanding tongue that's pressing on his mouth. The ecstasy he feels through the continuous swing on his cock is making him dizzy, the same way he was on top of the rock that morning and he lies on Sonny's bed, taking Sonny with him without any effort as they are linked so tight, it's hard to pinpoint the frontier between their lips and hand. The feel of Sonny's clothes landing on him reminds him that Sonny is far from ready, though and he finally moves a hand to crochet Sonny's collar. Sonny doesn't notice, he's fully engrossed in giving pleasure and it's another thing that amazes Will: that Sonny always puts his first. That he's not using Will but on the contrary, he's preoccupied only by his boyfriend's needs. Will is gentle as he removes the shirt, breaking the kiss and restarting it right after it's come out. He takes Sonny's climbing shorts down, along with his boxers, as he likes to do, not to waste time in being reacquainted with his pulsing dick. Which springs up, alert and tempting, and the mere sight gives Will palpitation in his belly. "Sonny? You love me?" "Mmmm" replies a busy Sonny. "I love what you're doing, I feel I'm going to explode" "That's the plan" "Well" whispers Will, seductively "Can we change the plan a little?" Sonny looks at him and utters "Anything you want angel..." Will's fingers meet Sonny's hard-on and he says "I want this inside now!"

Will has always wondered about Sonny's neighbors. Are the walls soundproof enough and they don't hear anything? Or do they but they're too polite to mention it? Or have they complained to Sonny and he's ignored them? Will doubts that, Sonny is a very respectful person. And an untamed one in the bed too. He's clashing his cock like it's a bowling ball and Will is the row of pins. He strikes every time and Will yells without restraint, swearing and pressing, demanding. The bed head is thumping against the wall, the noise reverberating in Will's skull. He doesn't care for it. He feels his orgasm building up and warns Sonny, who goes harder and faster till they both erupt, sending semen in the air and in Will's body.

Once they're composed again, Sonny takes Will in his arm. "We're so great, you and me. I want this to last. Even if you never climb another rock..." Will chuckles. Sonny goes on "I just... I'll give up everything if you ask me. You're my whole world." Will chokes up a little when he hears this. "I feel so important when you say that, Sonny." he replies "I can't live without you in my life now. I wonder how I managed without you before..." Sonny beams "You were preparing for me, so that you could be the sweetest boyfriend ever." Will mollifies "I try."

"I love you, Will." That is a great way to wake up. Except that Sonny isn't up. He's talking in his sleep. And Will likes what he hears. Sonny never mentioned he had been dreaming about him but sounds like he is now... Will places a soft kiss on Sonny's eyelid. Then, he looks at the clock. He has to get up in six minutes to get ready for school. And he really doesn't want to. What he wants right now is moving in with Sonny and work from home and never leave his side. But that's not happening soon and he stops the alarm, careful not to wake Sonny from his Will-filled dream and steps to the bathroom. His mind goes back to the day before and the 'thing' he'll be asking of Sonny but it's drawing a blank and he puts the thought aside. Shaving requires focus and he takes his time to look presentable and worthy of being called Sonny's boyfriend.


	29. Chapter 29

**OK, guys, I hope you'll follow me in this. I felt it fitted. As always thanks to the reviewers, you're the best ever!**

Will gets a text the next day asking 'Can U come after work? I've missed U yesterday. I need my dose of Willness. Off at 3pm.' He chuckles. He's spent the day before at his grandma's. Marlena and him had talked a lot, a little about his studies, a little about his mom and siblings. And a lot about Sonny. In fact, Will had realized he wouldn't shut up about him and apologized but Marlena had gently explained that if his boyfriend was the important thing in his life, then she wanted to know as much as possible about him. So Will had shamelessly taken advantage of the offer. Then he reminded himself to be polite and asked about Jon.

Will comes in a few minutes late and doesn't see Sonny anywhere. Chad pats him on the back "Hey, Will, long time, no see! Tell Sonny he should stop stealing you all the time. Why don't we do something all together one of those days?" Will grins "Sure, how about going to the lake this week-end?" Chad sighs "Not this week-end, no. I'm away with Abby..." He finishes sheepishly. Will taps his shoulder "So each of us is whipped in his own way... You know what, I'll ask Abby when she's free and we'll schedule a picnic." He looks around. "Sonny's not here, he's just left." "He did? He asked me to meet him..." Chad shrugs "Well, he's not in the building."

Will walks out, disappointed. He misses Sonny, too. It shouldn't be allowed to feel that after a day. Maybe he should see him a little less. Oh crap! He's in love and that means Sonny is who he wants to be with, all the time. He takes a few steps and gets hugged in a death grip. He can only groans "C'nt br'the...". The hug de-tightens and Sonny begins kissing him hungrily. Will laughs and gestures to the couch that adorns the center of the square. He's being swooped, his feet barely touching the ground and finds himself seated, not on the couch itself but in Sonny's lap. "Honey, if we stay like this, we're in danger of being arrested for indecent exposure as I won't be able and control myself. And from what I can feel underneath, neither will you..." Sonny allows Will's bottom to slide until only his feet are resting on his thighs. Will feels spoiled. He softly brushes Sonny's hair. This is where his fingers belong. Well, when other things aren't available of course... He can't help having dirty thoughts. When they're about Sonny, they don't feel that dirty, though, only very, very playful. "I love you...". Sonny rubs his leg "I love you too.

"Chad wants us to do something together. I suggested a picnic at the lake. You're OK with that?" Sonny looks absentminded "Sure..." "And he also suggested we go to the moon. I bought some tickets..." "Mmmm". Will pinches Sonny's side "You're not listening! I demand to know what is getting you distracted! Have you seen another cute guy? Should I be worried?" Sonny smiles and pinches back "You should. There's this gorgeous man, I can't help dreaming about..." "If you're referring to your dreams of two nights ago, I happen to hear his name..." Sonny looks confused "What do you mean? That I talk in my sleep?" Will takes a severe countenance "Hm-mm! And I have to look for the guy to slap him." "OK, who was it, then?" "His name is Will..." Sonny looks shocked beyond belief "My God, I've been busted. I have slept with a Will. Numerous time, in fact. And each time was the greatest..." Will purrs "Indeed? That's why you stay with him, because of his sex skills?" Sonny nods, mischievous "Absolutely, then I'll dump him and come back to you, my true love." Will feels mushy inside. He's suddenly aware of one thing and he looks at Sonny with an intent glare. Sonny looks worried "You know I was kidding, right? I only sleep with you. I'm pretty sure, I'll never will with somebody else..." He adds, looking down and with a modest tone "... unless you get tired of me, of course or need your freedom. I hope you won't, but your being happy comes before everything else." Will nods, trying not to cry and mumbles "You know that thing I could ask you and you had to agree to it...?" "Yes?" Sonny looks a little nervous but it's nothing like Will is feeling right now. It's just... If he doesn't ask now, when will he ever have the courage? "Actually, I'll allow you a joker on that one." "A joker?" Will worries his lip "Yes, you don't have to agree to doing it right now. But that's really the only thing I want." Sonny smirks. He's looking at Will with wide impatient eyes and finally blurts "So, what is it? You're killing me!" Will looks at a scratch on the couch and brushes it "Would you like to live with me?"

He doesn't look up. But Sonny is silent. Very silent. Which doesn't bode well. Maybe he was imagining things, maybe Sonny wants things to still remain casual between them... Maybe he's afraid it wouldn't work. Maybe he thinks Will isn't ready... So Will does look up. Sonny's eyes are all soft. The love in them is making them seem bigger and warmer. He sets them right into Will's stare and slowly enunciates "I would love too. No need for a joker. In fact, it can't happen quickly enough." He leans towards Will and seals the deal with a wet kiss. Will's heart is beating furiously, sailing away to distant shore of excitement and wonders, on a sea of Sonny-filled happiness. This man is going to be an everyday occurrence, a morning sight. They'll be deciding everything together. This is frightening and completely breathtaking. And Will doesn't want it to ever stop feeling that way.


	30. Chapter 30

**A shorter chapter but I really wanted to write this so...**

They all sit on the bank, watching the inviting but still too chilly lake, taking out blankets and food from the baskets. Abby is happily chatting while Chad looks like he's ready to take a nap. Will sits and Sonny places himself behind him, brushing his arm. Will leans on Sonny's shoulderblade, resting. His legs are sore after having scouted plenty apartments all over town, these last days. Their week-end has been filled with it and Will felt bad when it ended without any interesting find. He offered Sonny to take a break and just enjoy their time together but Sonny had insisted. When Will had tried again, he got the answer "I have wanted to live with you for months now. But I didn't want to pressure you at all. Now I cannot wait for our life as a couple to really begin. To come home and know you'll be there". So, they were searching.

After the picnic himself, Abby manages to coax her boyfriend to dip their feet in the water. Will laughs when Chad jumps and shouts. Until Sonny is sailing ahead, intent on the same thing. Will raises a finger and yelps "Sonny, stop, please, I'm begging you! If you force me, I'm denying you anything tonight!" Sonny stops dead in his tracks and turns to Will, looking repentant "Oh, you play dirty... OK, I won't put your feet in the water at all..." With that, he lifts an unsuspecting Will, one arm under his knee and one under his shoulders and with a grunt, throws him a foot away. Will lands in the wet, splashing, icy waters, fully clothed. He stands up, drenched and runs after Sonny, soon helped by Chad. They finally leave the lake, the three of them trying to dry with the blankets, with Abby urging them to go to their places and change. Sonny arches his eyebrows at Will who turns his back on him and climbs in Abby's car instead. He gets a text one minute later 'Come on, Will, That was for fun!' Will answers 'I warned you. Tonight, I'm spending time with my family.'

At midnight, Will opens the door to the studio as quietly as possible. He can see Sonny in the bed, lying on the left side of the mattress. Will smiles, fondly. They've spent so many nights together, the habit is taken. He strips into boxers and tiptoes to the night table. He puts his watch down and lies as still as he can. Two minutes later, Sonny turns a little and bumps into him. His hands roam over Will's chest and a goofy grin appears on Sonny's smile. Then, he opens his eyes. It's not completely dark and Will returns the smile. "I thought I wasn't getting any tonight?" Sonny whispering is sexy. Will's stomach contracts. He answers "You didn't. But it's been a new day for five minutes. As you haven't pissed me out yet, I'm contemplating the idea of you getting any." Sonny lies back and murmurs "Mmmm, I don't know, I'm kind of sleepy now. And I might have catch a cold..." Will stares, dumbfounded, then starts tickling him. "OK, I give up, just stop." Will keeps at it "Say it!" Sonny shakes his head, chocking in his laughter "Never!" Then "Will, pleaaase, I beg you!" Victorious Will straps his boyfriend on the mattress and plants a loving kiss on his laughing mouth. Sonny sighs and gives in, letting himself be taken to pleasure lands. When they land back on earth, Will whispers "I'm sorry about this afternoon. I was exhausted. I slept for two hours. Then I called everyone I know about apartments to rent. I got a few new addresses." Sonny answers enthusiasticly "Really, that's great!"

But none of the places fit. At all. There are too small or weirdly laid out. There's one left and Will is discouraged. Salem is not that big. Should they go back to one of the other places and settle for flawed. He runs to join Sonny and the tailored lady who's tapping the code to the building. Will looks around and asks "What's that tree, right there?" The woman follows his fingers and grins "Oh, it's an almond tree. Do you know it's one of the first tree to bloom in spring. It won't last long but isn't it beautiful?" Will nods then catches Sonny's hand "That's the place, I'm sure of it!" Sonny smiles, doubtful "We haven't seen it yet, Will." Will insists "Still, I'm telling you." He gestures to the pink treetop "You remember?" The hand pressing his waist answers his question and they go in.

It's a second floor apartment, with one bedroom and lots of light. The bathroom is clean and inviting. The kitchen space opens to a living-room with a large window. And a direct view to the tree. Will doesn't even have to look at Sonny. The place is perfect. "We'll take it" The woman smiles again "I'm glad to hear that. You too make a nice couple. I'm sure you'll be fine here. When would you plan on moving in?" Sonny turns to Will and says, his eyes all soft "Next week-end."


	31. Chapter 31

**A short fluffy chapter because why not?**

For the second time this month, Will is looking at pink flowers as he's making love. He has to tilt his head backward this time as he's lying on his back but it's still great to remember this moment. It feels like he's there again. They are almost camping anyway. There's just a folding couch in the apartment and they are breaking it in. It was brought half an hour ago and the moment the delivery guys have closed the door behind them, Sonny has pushed Will on it and kissed him wildly. Now he's inside him and Will tries not to shout too loudly. He doesn't know how sound proof the place is and a part of his mind notes they should do experiments to find out. And not the sexual kind, however appealing the idea is. The way Sonny pushes in, hitting his good spot each time takes away all these consideration. And in order not to shout, he lifts his head and kisses Sonny, getting him to part his lip so that he can find a little release before the big one. Which, when it comes, makes him spasm on the mattress. "OK..." he pants "comfortable enough, I'd say. Although I like your bed better." "You'll have to be patient angel. I know we should have waited for the move itself but there is enough to live on and I love the idea of coming home to you at nights. "I know..."

"So, about rock climbing..." Will's eyes shoot up and his mind starts racing. Not that he hated the last time but right now, it doesn't feel engaging. "Humm... You know what, why don't we do something that I like for a change? And then we'll climb the next time?" Sonny looks cautious. Will walks up to the kitchen counter where Sonny is chopping vegetables for dinner. They've lived together for 24 hours and already it's fantastic. They have to eat on the kitchen's counter tops but it's worth it. He puts both hands on the counter and his front against Sonny's back. Sonny puts the knife down. Will whispers in his ears "There's a new place in town for indie music bands and there's one I've heard is great playing Friday night." Sonny turns and hugs him. He replies "OK. I'll go and listen to our weird music and next week, we go climbing at the club. What do you say?" Will answers by a kiss. Because they are living together and he can kiss him whenever he wants. And the kissing feels different. It's like they are learning new ways. Getting used to the other. For the moment, that means fucking in every room. They've done the living-room and the bathroom already (intra-shower) and Will is wondering if there is enough room on the counters of if they should wait for Sonny's table to get there with the moving. He starts kissing Sonny's neck and obtains a few moans when he licks behind the ear. But Sonny pushes him lightly and scolds "I love you, you know that. But I'm hungry, so quit distracting me. I happen to need lots of energy because someone is insatiable." Will loses his eyebrows under his bangs out of shock "I'm what?" Who took me against the door this afternoon?" Sonny blushes "That's different... I... I hadn't seen you all day. And you smelled nice and..." He turns back to his vegetables. Will laughs and goes open the fridge for two sodas. OK. He'll wait. But Sonny better eat well 'cause the frustration is adding up to the already mounting desire.

Sitting on the wobbly chairs, Will looks at Sonny, hoping to destabilize him. But Sonny eats with deliberate slowness, teasing Will by wrapping his mouth around the fork. Will is barely aware of what he's eating expect that it's delicious. Another great point of living with his boyfriend. He taps an irritated rhythm on the kitchen counter. Sonny smirks and slows down even more. Will narrows his eyes and tilts his chin forward. He knows this drives Sonny insane for some reason and the clanging of the fork tells him he's succeeded. He feels a shoe kicking his calf softly. Ten seconds later, they're wrestling on the floor, tickling each other to near-suffocation, both because they're having fun and because they're deliriously happy to be there. Will swallows Sonny's hysterical laugh with an avid mouth, then asks "You've eaten enough?" Sonny tries a last provocation "I don't know, maybe dessert would be... Oh, please stop looking at me like that!" "I can stop looking. But I'll do other things..." It turns out the kitchen floor is not that hard. It just depends on what's touching it. Like Sonny's knees and palms and Will's feet and hand. At most...

That night, they're tucked up on the couch (...well as tucked up as can be, the sheets and comforter keep sliding. It's the third time Will has gotten up to put them back on. He's considered using clothes pins) looking into the night sky through the uncurtained window-bay, cuddled against each other (because otherwise they would fall of the couch) and Will is feeling like he's won the lottery and is in a royal suite. It's such a perfect moment, sweet and warm and silent (apart from Sonny's light breathing. They're not sleeping yet, just enjoying the proximity) "...Will?" He looks up. His head is resting on his favorite pillow, aka Sonny's chest and from here he can only see Sonny's chin and lips (which is not a problem). "Yeah?" "You know when you asked me to live with you?" "hmhmm?" "I wanted to ask you for your birthday..." Will misses a breath. He murmurs "In three weeks?" "Yeah. I figured, what with the presents and the party, you would be in a good mood." "Then I'm happy I asked you first. We've won almost a month and we have this place. Hope your furniture will fit." Sonny chuckles and yawns "As long as the bed fits in the bedroom, it'll be OK. I really think I'll fall if I move an inch." Will holds him and whispers "Then don't move. Stay in my arms. They're the only bed you need." Sonny kisses his hair and says "Of course. But I still wouldn't mind more room. I happen to have wonderful memories of you in my bed. I want to make new ones." Will falls asleep wrapped around Sonny. Life is good.


	32. Chapter 32

**A short chapter just to launch a new idea given to me by who else but joel! Thanks so much...**

"Come on Sonny, you didn't even wrap the plates?" Abby sounds frustrated but she's smiling. Will sees his boyfriend looking sheepish and walks to him to give him a peck "Don't worry, we'll do it now. Go and grab the other cardboards." Sonny grins and loads Chad's car as much as he can. Will's car is already full and Sonny's is at the new apartment. Abby and Will go on a hunt for old newspapers. Sonny doesn't read any so they open a cardboard and take some towels out. Will isn't angry. He knows Sonny had to work a lot the past week. And when he wasn't, he spent every minute with him. What they did then is worth wrapping and loading now. Chad and Sonny are disassembling the bed and Sonny keeps saying "Watch out, watch out!" And Chad replies each and every time "Relax man, it's just a bed..." Will fights a smile but Abby catches it. She nods and whispers "Chad is such a guy that way... Hum... I mean..." "It's OK, I get it, you mean he's a little dense romantically speaking?" Abby sighs "Oh, he can be romantic, but for instance, he won't keep something because it has a romantic value. And the bed where you first..." They grin at each other with a knowing smile just as Sonny comes in "If you guys are badmouthing me, beware! I'll get it out of Will later. I have my ways." Will feigned an offended expression that makes Abby roar with laughter and almost drop a plate. Sonny interjects "That's it! I'm separating you too! Abby is bad influence! I need help outside anyway..." The tone is sweet, but is it suggestive or tempting? Will takes the risks and leave Abby to wrap the last plates. He walks to the car and finds himself pressed upon it, exactly like the first night they kissed. This time, though Sonny is less over-excited and more tender. "I love you." "Love you too." "Oh come on, Sonny! Leave the guy alone, I mean, you live with him, you must get enough now! I'm not lifting the planks on my own!" "Shut up, Chad!"

Now, everything is in the new apartment and although the almond tree isn't blooming anymore, the view is still wonderful. Abby sighs and says "You guys are so lucky to have found this. If you ever want to move out, one day, give me a call!" Sonny puts his arms around Will's waist from behind and kisses his neck "Do you think we should eat here or...?" "Well, I was thinking pizzas, but we could go out and properly invite our friends for the house-warming." "Perfect"

As they all chat at the pizza place, Sonny puts his hand on his boyfriend's laps. Or should he say partner, now? When were you allowed to say that? He'd have to ask... well, Sonny, his mentor and, if Will could help it, life partner. He's busy telling all that to Sonny with only his eyes till he hears "Come on, you two, eat your pizzas!" "Chad!" "Oh, come on, Abby, I'm allowed to tease my best friends. Stop censuring me all the time" "That's not it... Oh, forget it..." There's a strange weariness in Abby's voice and Will frowns and looks at her. She's avoiding his gaze and Will reflects on their past conversation. He thought she was happy with Chad but is it an act? Chad looks tired, too much for just the lifting he just performed. Will promises himself to inquire about it. Maybe he can talk to Abby and Sonny to Chad. They all eat in silence until Sonny ventures "You know, we could do that housewarming in two weeks. That way, we'll be settled and it'll be warmer." "Are you inviting lots of people?" Abby asks. Will answers "Every person we're friends with. Not the parents, though. Better not put Sami and Lucas together in the same room. Or Sami and Adrienne Kiriakis, or, well... Sami and anybody!" "Hey, I like your mom!" "Thanks, Chad! You're a true friend." Sonny kisses his cheek and whispers "You're so cute."

they look at their bed and its clean sheets like they used to look at Christmas trees years ago. Will has a wide grin on his face as he tenderly takes Sonny's hand and leads him over the unopened cardboard boxes to their little heaven. They slide under the comforter and just cuddle and kiss, seeing they are too tired for anything else. And anyway, they have all the time they want, now. In _their_ place... "Sonny?" "Mmmm..." "Nothing, go to sleep, Honey..." Sonny opens two completely awoken eyes and caresses Will's cheek "No way, what did you want to ask?" "Can I call you my partner? I mean, in front of people? Or is it not what it means? I mean, do we need more time together before...?" Sonny shushes him with a soft finger on Will's lips "You are my life partner, Will. In every sense of the term. This place is our first project together and I hope we'll have plenty more. Also, I was thinking of creating a joint bank account. To pay the rent, the food and household stuff... Would you want to?" Will takes a big breath "Wow, that sounds very grown up. I feel old, all of a sudden!" "Ohhh, so you're growing old with me, then, that's sweet!" This gains Sonny a heartfelt kiss that ends in a big yawn. "OK, now, we sleep."


	33. Chapter 33

Will meets Abby three days later at the Pub. Both their boyfriends are working at Common Ground and Sonny is tasked with getting Chad to open up. Although Will is certain they'll learn more from Abby. He navigates the conversation until Abby says "Chad doesn't like that I study that much and with my internship coming, he's just antsy." "Why? He knows it's important you get your degree." "It's not that." She sighs "I have to leave for two month. He says I shouldn't and we've fought a lot about it now." Abby looks defeated now. Will is sad for her, she's usually very optimistic and quite bubly. Will takes his cousin hand softly in his and suggests "Why don't we go for a walk the two of us? We both need a break from college and it will be good to get some fresh air." Then end up at Will's mother's place, with them playing with little Syd. Abby laughs with abandon and Will sends Sonny a quick text to say he'll be late. When Sami invite them to stay for dinner, Abby says, apologetic "I hadn't seen the time. Won't Sonny be waiting for you?" Will grins "Don't worry, Abbs... He'll be OK with me hanging out with you." Abby smiles back and accepts Sami's offer. They walk to the kitchen and Will hears her murmur "Wish Chad was like Sonny."

That night, Will is seated on the couch, listening to his favorite music, while Sonny is filling out paperwork. There's about a foot-wide distance between Sonny's leg, at the desk, and Will's hand, so Will knows he can lean of he wants and touch his man. Maybe tickle him. But he's being good. They are both adults after all, they are serious things to attend. His notes are on the coffee table, spread and highlighted. He's concentrating, his forehead scrunching when he feels a kiss on his right temple. Then a tongue slowly licks the side of his face and a hand sneaks in the back of his collar. It's so erotic, Will feels his pelvis bump over and his knee hit the coffee table, sending papers everywhere. "Sorry, angel, are you hurt?" Sonny's lips are still touching his skin as he's speaking and Will grabs Sonny's free hand and presses it whispering "No, I'm fine. Very fine... Go on..." His knee does hurt a lot but Sonny's hand is now lifting Will's shirt, making his skin crawl. Lying on the couch, Will asks "Did you finish filling your papers?" "No..." "Sonny...!" He tries to sound stern but fails epically when the last syllable high-pitches from Sonny's teeth biting his torso. He feels himself sliding on the carpet and lands on the thick carpet. He gets now, why Sonny insisted it be fluffy... When Sonny strips him and sends his clothes expertly in the laundry hamper through the open bathroom door, he wonders if somehow his boyfriend has planned the whole apartment arrangement with sex in mind or if he's just that good at it. Ten seconds later, he's stopped wondering. He's just feeling and kissing back and cupping Sonny's ass cheeks. Some time after, here they cum, panting, Will's right left leg on the couch, the right one on the now-empty coffee table, Sonny deep in him, still half-clothed. Will kisses him, thanks him and sends him back to his papers, while he looks for his on the floor. Then he goes and showers, then wears his pajamas. He's chosen the quiet ones, not the one that Sonny really, really has to rip off when he sees them. He wants to talk about Abby and Chad.

"Chad didn't say much. Just that he knows her studies are important, it's not about that?" "Then, what is it?" "I think it's the internship." Will thinks then tries "How would you feel if I had to leave for that internship, honey?" Sonny looks startled then closes his eyes "It's kind of hard to do with your leg on mine in our bed..." "Sonny, I will leave, There'll be internship, later on, if I keep studying." Sonny opens his eyes and cajoles him "But you could find one in Salem, so that we are still sleeping together at nights, even if you're very busy..." Will shakes his head "Well, imagine how Chad feels, then..." "Suuure... But I think there's something else..." They're stuck so they decide to kiss instead, which is a grand idea and the night passes smoothly, albeit a little short on actual sleep.

There's a tap at the door, growing louder until they're both woken up. Sonny passes a hand in his disheveled dark hair and immediately, Will does too, undoing the quick attempt at tidiness his man had tried. Sonny throws him a dark look and grabs a shirt and pants to go answer. Will is putting his clothes on, when he hears his mom's voice "Hello, Sonny!" "Miz Brady? What are you doing here so _early_?" Being subtle doesn't work with his mother but Will appreciates the effort. He keeps his pajama shirt on and goes full Brady on her "Mom, it's too early and there's no fire nor flooding, so you have no good reason and even though, i love you and you're welcome here, this is not your home to waltz in anytime you want..." Sami looks at him with an innocent air that could win Emmys at least. Will crosses his arms and waits, ready to kick her out "I brought brownies..." "Nice try, mom..." Quite good, actually, Sonny's face changes and he looks down at the box with sparkling eyes. Will shakes his head "Although my boyfriend... partner... is weak-minded and a slave to his stomach, I will need more than that." Sami gives up and changes her tone "I need your help." "Right now, it couldn't wait?" "No... That's the thing..." Now she's begging pretty and Will catches an expression of surprise and then a smirk on Sonny's face. He lifts his eyebrows but Sonny regains his composure. "OK, come in, feed Sonny and talk."

"Are you kidding me?" "Will, you know I trust your judgment. You are wise and smart and I'm proud to be your mom..." "I a'g'ee wisch you Mizzz Bradjy" Sonny interrupts with his mouth full. "Thanks you Sonny and call me Sami, now, I mean, you're living with Will and you're making him happy, so I love you for it." Will is defeated. Sami has found his weak spot. Now she can get all she wants "Right. We'll do it. But you owe us. More than brownies." "...or more brownies?" Will pinches Sonny's leg under the table for that last remark and waves Sami away "Now, leave us alone. And I mean it."

Will turns to Sonny and asks, in a mildly threatening tone "What was that smirk about earlier? When my mom was begging me to let her come in?" Sonny smiles cockily "I just found out you look a lot like her when you want to get someone to cave... And you're immune to that, which is unfair, as your puppy-dog look works on me every time." "Well, you're the perfect man, ever. I can't compete with that, so I need a weapon."


End file.
